Mustien Noitien prinsessa Marial
by Kuun Varjo
Summary: Tarina, jonka kaikki tuntevat, hieman muunneltuna. Sormuksen Saattueeseen liittyy aikaisemmin tuntemattoman rodun, Mustien Noitien, edustaja, prinsessa Marial. Kansansa armeijan komentaja, taitava soturi ja Aragornin hyva ystava. Lue, mita tapahtuu
1. Default Chapter

Tämä on ensimmäinen tarinani FanFiction-sivuilla, joten asettakaa odotuksenne sen mukaan. Kirjoitin sen myös suomeksi, joka on äidinkieleni, koska suomenkielisiä kirjoituksia on sivuilla mielestäni aivan liian vähän. Tiedän, että tämä rajaa lukijakuntaa melkoisesti mutta sille en voi mitään. Lukekaa ja kertokaa mielipiteenne. Tarinalle on jo jatkoa ja julkaisen sen vähän ajan päästä.

Toin tarinaan mukaan uuden Keski-Maan rodun, Mustat Noidat, jotka kyllä esitellään tarinan aikana. Päähenkilönä onkin heidän prinsessansa ja armeijan komentajansa Marial.

Ensimmäinen kappale meni lähinnä esitellessä Marialia ja hänen suhteitaan muihin Saattueen jäseniin, joten se saattoi jäädä hieman tylsäksi. Mutta niin oli Star Wars:in ensimmäinen osakin ja toinen osa oli paljon parempi... Heh :)

Sen pidemmittä puheitta, antaa tarinan esitellä itsensä.

_---------_

_Puhuttu haltiakielellä _

**Puhuttu Mustien Noitien kielellä **

Elrondin taloon, Rivendelliin, alkoi kerääntyä väkeä Keski-Maan melkein jokaisesta kolkasta. Heidät oli kutsuttu paikalle pikimmiten, mutta he eivät vielä tienneet, mikä oli kokouksen todellinen tarkoitus. Paikalla oli edustajia jokaisesta rodusta. Haltioita, kääpiöitä, hobitti, ihmisiä ja velho. He istuivat ympyrässä eräänlaisella ulkoterassilla odottaen, että Elrond aloittaisi puhua. He odottivat pitkään, mutta Elrond pysyi hiljaa odottaen itsekin. Mitä, sen tiesivät vain Elrond ja Konkari, toinen kokouksen ihmisistä. Lopulta eräs haltioista nousi hitaasti ylös ja kysyi erittäin kunnioittavaan sävyyn:

- Mestari Elrond, kaikki ovat paikalla. Emmekö voisi aloittaa?

- Emme, sillä joukostamme puuttuu vielä eräs. Hän on ilmoittanut saapuvansa hieman myöhässä ja pahoitellut sitä suuresti. Niinpä me odotamme häntä.

Kaikki olivat ihmeissään. Kuka muka puuttui? Kaikkien rotujen edustajat olivat jo paikalla. Tai niin he luulivat. Heidän miettiessään tätä oviaukkoon ilmestyi tumma hahmo. Kaikkien katseen kääntyivät hahmoon päin ja Elrond nousi seisomaan. Kun hahmo vihdoin tuli päivänvaloon, paikalla olijat vetivät nopeasti henkeä. Tulijalla oli punertavan mustat, hieman laineilla olevat hiukset ja tummanvioletit silmät. Hän oli jopa kauniimpi kuin Elrondin tytär, Arwen. Hän oli verhonnut hoikan vartalonsa mustiin saappaisiin ja housuihin, tummanviolettiin pitkähihaiseen V-aukkoiseen paitaan ja mustaan, pitkään viittaan. Kaikki tunnistivat hänet nopeasti ja kauhistuneena. Hän oli Mustien Noitien prinsessa, Marial.

Mustat Noidat olivat Keski-Maan pelätyin rotu. Heillä ja ihmisillä oli samat esi-isät, mutta Noitien ja ihmisten polut erosivat toisistaan jo Númenorissa. Noidat näyttävät yhä ihmisiltä, mutta siihen yhtäläisyydet loppuivatkin. Noidat osaavat käyttää magiaa tehokkaasti hyväkseen ja he elävät paljon kauemmin kuin ihmiset, kymmeniä tuhansia vuosia. Heidän historiansa on täynnä väkivaltaa ja sotia, muun muassa haltioiden kanssa. Sota, jonka haltiat hävisivät raskaasti ja verisesti. Mustien Noitien maine ei siis ollut kovinkaan mairitteleva. Haltiat ehtivät kuitenkin saada kirouksen Mustien Noitien päälle, Valarin avulla. Haltiaveri tulisi aina olemaan Mustille Noidille myrkkyä. Oikealla määrällä haltiaverta tappaisi siis vahvimmankin Mustan Noidan.

Marial käveli keinuvin askelin Elrondin eteen. He seisoivat hetken hiljaa vastakkain, Elrond hieman pidempänä. Sitten, kaikkien yllätykseksi, Elrond sanoi:

-Prinsessa Marial, on kunnia saada Teidät tänne tänään.

Vielä hämmästyneempiä he olivat Marialin vastatessa:

-Mestari Elrond, on kunnia olla täällä taas pitkästä aikaa.

He kumarsivat toisilleen ja Marial kääntyi sanoen:

-Ja on mukava nähdä myös sinua.

Hänen edessään seisoi häntä hieman pidempi ihmismies, Aragorn Arathornin poika, joka vastasi hymyillen:

-Niin totisesti on, Marial. Viime kerrasta onkin jo aikaa.

He halasivat toisiaan lämpimästi ja pitkään. Tähän mennessä muut paikalla olijat olivat ymmällään. Miten haltiaruhtinas ja haltioiden parissa kasvanut ihminen voivat kohdella Mustien Noitien prinsessaa noin ystävällisesti, kuin he olisivat olleet ystäviä koko elämänsä? He eivät kuitenkaan saaneet vastausta ja Marial käveli kohti vapaana olevaa tuolia. Matkalla hän huomasi joukossa kasvot, joiden hän oli olettanutkin olevan paikalla. Legolas Viherlehti, Synkmetsän haltiavaltakunnan kuninkaan, Thrandúilin poika. Hän katosi Marialia vaivautuneen näköisenä, eikä syyttä.

Tuhansia vuosia sitten Thrandúil ja 10 muuta Synkmetsän haltiaa oli tappanut Marialin isän, joka oli ihminen. Hän oli ollut yksin Angmarin muurien ulkopuolella, kun haltiajoukko oli yllättänyt hänet. Kaupungin vartijat huomasivat tapahtuman, mutta liian myöhään. Noitien hallitsijan puoliso oli jo tapettu ylivoiman turvin. Vartijat tappoivat kiinni saamansa haltijat, mutta Thrandúil pääsi pakoon. Marial oli ja on edelleen armeijan johdossa ja hän oli todella lähellä lähettää sotajoukot Synkmetsään tuhoamaan sen maan tasalle, mutta järki ja Kuningattaren pyyntö voittivat vihan tunteen, joka paloi hänen koko kehossaan. Hän jätti sotaretkiajatukset ja lähetti sen sijaan viestin Synkmetsään. Viestissään hän vannoi kostavansa Thrandúilille, jos tämä vielä näyttäisi naamansa Marialin edessä. Hän halusi välttää sodan, koska ei halunnut viattomien haltioiden kuolevan kuninkaansa typerän teon takia. Mutta kuningas saisi ikuisesti vilkuilla olkansa taakse.

Ilmeisesti Thrandúil oli kertonut tästä Legolakselle, joka vaikutti todella hermostuneelta. Marial ei kuitenkaan katsonut Legolakseen, vaan istuutui rauhallisena. Vihdoin kokous pääsi alkamaan. Elrond puhui rauhallisella ja matalalla äänellään

-Vanhat ystävät ja kaukaiset vieraat. Olemme kokoontuneet tänne tänään vastaamaan uhkaan, jonka Mordor meille aiheuttaa. Sauron on palannut, kuten hänen pahuutensakin, jota saamme täällä todistaa. Frodo, tuo Sormus kaikkien nähtäväksi, Elrond pyysi. Frodo Reppuli, hobitti Konnusta, nousi ylös ja käveli kohti pientä, pyöreää pöytää, joka oli asetettu keskelle huonetta. Hän otti taskustaan pienen esineen ja asetti sen pöydälle. Yhtäkkiä hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen. Kaikki tunnistivat esineen; se oli Sauronin tekemä Valtasormus. Sauron oli pistänyt siihen koko pahan sielunsa ja nyt se oli kaikessa kauheudessaan heidän keskellään. Hetken päästä alkoi kuulua supinaa haltioiden keskuudessa. Sanat "ihmisten tuho" ja "pahuus" kuuluivat hiljaisina kuiskauksina. Mutta pian toinen ihmismies, Boromir Denethorin poika Gondorista, nousi pystyyn sanoen oman mielipiteensä.

-Tämä on valtava etu. Isäni, Gondorin käskynhaltija, on taistellut kauan Mordorin kauhuja vastaan. Teidän maanne on pidetty turvallisina kansamme verellä. Annetaan nyt Sauronin maistaa omaa lääkettään. Käytetään tätä sormusta häntä vastaan, hän sanoi silmät palaen.

-Sinä et voi hallita sitä, kukaan meistä ei voi. Sormus vastaa vain ja ainoastaan Sauronille, sillä ei ole muuta herraa! Aragorn vastasi Boromirille, joka kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja sanoi pilkallisesti:

-Ja mitä tästä tietäisi vaivainen vaeltaja?

Silloin Legolas nousi pystyyn, unohtaen hermostuneisuutensa.

-Hän ei ole mikään vaivainen vaeltaja. Hän on Aragorn Arathornin poika. Sinun kuuluu osoittaa hänelle alamaisuuttasi! haltia sanoi voimakkaasti. Boromir katsoi Aragornia pitkään.

-Hänkö on Isildurin jälkeläinen? hän kysyi lopulta.

-Ja Gondorin valtaistuimen perijä, Marial sanoi tummalla äänellään nousten ylös. Boromir ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.

-Minä olen kuunnellut, kuinka sinä vaahtoat siinä minun edessäni, kuinka te taistelette jatkuvasti Mordorin kauheuksia vastaan. Minä en tiedä pitäisikö minun nauraa vai raivostua. Ensinnäkin, sinä tiedät valehtelevasi päin tämän neuvoston naamaa. Ette te taistele mitään vastaan. Ja mistäkö minä sen tiedän? Koska minulla on Mordorin rajoilla kokonainen armeija, joka taistelee yötä päivää örkkejä, hiisiä ja ties mitä otuksia vastaan, jotka sikiävät kuin jänikset. Minä lähetän sinne joka viikko lisää Noitia väsyneiden tilalle ja katson, kun joukot saapuvat takaisin kaupunkiin ja pysyvät tuskin jaloillaan. Mutta sinäpä et tiedä tästä, ethän. Niin, sen näkee naamastasi. Mitäpä sieltä kaupungin muurien sisältä näkisi. Sinun isäsi armeija ei ole käynyt lähelläkään Mordoria siitä asti, kun Sauronin henki palasi sinne. Enkä minä siitä teitä syytäkään, mutta valehteleminen päin naamaa saa minun vereni kiehumaan. Ja toiseksi, Aragorn on oikeassa, Sormusta voi hallita vain sen alkuperäinen herra. Muut joutuvat ennen pitkää Sauronin tahdon alaisiksi, aivottomiksi orjiksi. Tämä Sormus on tuhottava, Marial jatkoi. Boromir istuutui hiljalleen omalle paikalleen pelästyneenä Marialin äkillistä tunteenpurkausta. Kaikki muutkin olivat hetken hiljaa.

-Pystytkö sinä tuhoamaan sen? Aragorn kysyi lopulta Marialilta. Marial katsoi Aragornia rauhoittuen.

-En eikä pysty äitinikään. Siinä ovat yhdistyneenä Melkorin ja Sauronin voimat. Pystyisin voittamaan heistä kumman tahansa yksin, mutta yhdessä he ovat liian voimakkaita. Toki voisin yrittää, mutta vaarana olisi, että he saisivat minut valtaansa ja silloin, viimeistään silloin, Keski-Maa olisi tuhoon tuomittu, hän vastasi.

-Prinsessa Marial on kuitenkin oikeassa, meillä ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa, kuin tuhota tämä Sormus. Ainoa keino on viedä se takaisin Tuomiovuoren tulisiin sisuksiin ja heittää se takaisin siihen helvettiin, jossa se sai alkunsa. Yhden teistä on tehtävä tämä, Elrond sanoi.

Tuli aivan hiljaista. Pitkän ajan kuluttua Frodo nousi ylös ja rykäisi aukaistakseen äänensä ja saaden näin muiden huomion. Hän seisoi siinä hieman epävarman näköisenä.

-Minä…. minä voin viedä Sormuksen… vaikka… en tiedä tietä…, hän sanoi viimein. Paikalla olijat katsoivat pientä hobittia hämmästyneenä. Hobitit kun eivät yleensä olleet seikkailunhaluisia tai rohkeita. Bilbo Reppuli tosin oli poikkeus joka vahvisti säännön. Pian paikalla oleva velho, Mithrandir tai Gandalf, kuten ihmiset häntä kutsuivat, nousi ylös ja astui Frodon eteen.

-Minä tulen mukaasi ja näytän sinulle tien, hän sanoi. Myös Aragorn nousi ylös ja käveli hobitin luo.

-Minäkin tulen mukaan ja suojelen sinua hengelläni. Sinulla on minun miekkani, hän sanoi.

-Ja minun jouseni, sanoi Legolas kävellen kevyin haltia-askelin seurueen luo.

-Ja minun kirveeni, sanoi vuorostaan kääpiö, Gimli Gloinin poika, ja astui haltian viereen heidän katsoessaan toisiaan melkeinpä inhoten. Kääpiöiden ja haltioiden välit kun eivät olleet mitenkään kehuttavat. Sitten Marial nousi ylös.

-Te ette välttämättä pidä tästä, mutta myös minä tulen mukaanne. Sinulla on minun voimani, hän sanoi matalalla äänellään. Seurueen ilmeet olivat melkeinpä kauhistuneet, kaikkien paitsi Aragornin. Hiljaisuuden jälkeen Boromir nousi ylös sanoen:

-Jos tämä todella on neuvoston päätös, niin Gondor on siinä mukana.

Pian myös hobitit Sam, Merri ja Pippin juoksivat paikalle ja halusivat päästä mukaan. Näin oli koossa seurue, joka lähtisi vaaralliselle matkalle kohti Mordoria.

Heillä oli pari päivää aikaa valmistautua matkalleen ja he käyttivät sen ajan rentoutuen Rivendellin kauniissa maisemissa ja tutustuen toisiinsa. He kokoontuivat eräänä päivänä metsän keskellä olevalle aukiolle keskustellakseen tulevasta. Aragorn ja Marial olivat ensimmäisinä paikalla. Pian heidän jälkeensä tuli Legolas, joka oli jo aikeissa kääntyä takaisin nähdessään Marialin. Aragorn kuitenkin suostutteli hänet jäämään ja keskustelemaan Marialin kanssa. Matkasta kun ei tulisi mitään, jos he eivät saisi asioita selviksi. Legolas luotti Aragorniin ja jäi. Marial päätti aloittaa.

_-Legolas, minä huomaan, että Thrandúil on kertonut sinulle, mitä minun ja hänen välillä on. Ja minä luulen, että sinä ajattelet minun tappavan sinut kostoksi isällesi. Olenko oikeassa?_ Marial kysyi. Legolas vain nyökkäsi pienesti hämmästyen naisen sulavasta haltiakielestä.

-_Mutta se ei ole totta. Minä en aio tappaa sinua isäsi tekojen takia. Se ei olisi oikein. Sinun ei tarvitse maksaa Thrandúilin hölmöydestä, _Marial jatkoi.

-_Oletteko tosissanne?_ Legolas kysyi hieman hämillään. Hänelle oli kerrottu, että noidat ovat kylmiä ja tunteettomia tappajia. Prinsessa ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt sopivan kuvaukseen.

-_Tottakai olen. Ja sinuttele toki. Samassa veneessä tässä kaikki ollaan. Mutta haluan kuitenkin sanoa vielä tämän: minä en ole unohtanut, mitä Thrandúil teki minulle. En ehkä aio etsiä häntä käsiini, mutta jos hän ikinä näyttää naamansa minun edessäni, hän kuolee. Ja hän tietää sen. Mutta sinun ei tarvitse huolehtia oman henkesi puolesta. Minä suojelen kaikkia seurueen jäseniä parhaan kykyni mukaan. Meistä ei välttämättä tule hyviä ystäviä, mutta minä toivon, että voisimme edes tulla toimeen, niin että tämä tehtävä onnistuu_, Marial sanoi. Legolas katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin kuin tutkien häntä.

-_Hyvä on, yritetään ainakin_, hän vastasi sitten. Pian muutkin saapuivat paikalle ja he istuivat rinkiin maahan. Mithrandir aloitti keskustelun.

-Kutsuin teidät koolle, koska halusin varmistaa, että kaikki tajuavat tämän retken tarkoituksen ja sen vaarat. Meidän on tarkoitus tuhota Sormus, mikä ei ole helppo tehtävä. Monet haluavat Sormuksen itselleen ja yrittävät estää sen tuhoutumisen keinolla millä hyvänsä. Sauron ei siis ole ainut vihollisemme. Matkamme tulee olemaan pitkä ja vaaroja täynnä. Kysynkin siis vielä: Oletteko te varmoja, että haluatte lähteä Frodon ja minun mukaan? velho kysyi.

-Frodo kantaa koko Keski-Maan tulevaisuuden taakkaa harteillaan. Jos minä pystyn jotenkin vaikuttamaan siihen tulevaisuuteen, minä teen sen vaikka se maksaisi henkeni. Minä olen mukana, Legolas vakuutti.

-Samoin. Minä olen odottanut tätä päivää koko elämäni. Minä seuraan Frodoa Mordorin helvettiin asti, Aragorn sanoi.

-Sauron täytyy kukistaa ja ainut tapa on tuhota Sormus. Koko pitkän elämäni olen unelmoinut koko Keski-Maata koskevasta rauhasta. Nyt kun se on mahdollista saavuttaa, minä en todellakaan aio perääntyä, Marial sanoi.

-Ettet vain haluaisi kukistaa Sauronia, jotta Mustat Noidat pääsisivät hallitsemaan maailmaa? Boromir kysyi sarkastisesti. Marial kääntyi katsomaan Boromiria ja tunsi, kuinka kaikki muut kääntyivät katsomaan häntä itseään.

-Minä en usko tyranniaan eikä usko Kuningatarkaan. Ja jos Mustat Noidat haluaisivat valloittaa maailman, me olisimme tehneet sen jo tuhansia vuosia sitten. Ei, minä haluan rauhan kaikkien kansojen välille ilman että kukaan hallitsee koko maailmaa diktaattorina, Marial vastasi niin rauhallisena kuin pystyi.

-Et usko tyranniaan vai? Mitenkähän Kuningattaresi sitten hallitsee omaa kansaanne? Boromir kysyi.

-Oletko sinä käynyt Angmarissa? Marial kysyi puolestaan.

-En, mutta…

-Sitten sinä et tiedä kansastani mitään. Huhupuheisiin ei aina kannata uskoa, ne on luotu jo silloin, kun surullisen kuuluisa Noitakuningas oli vallassa, Marial keskeytti Boromirin.

-Marial on oikeassa. Se mitä olette kuulleet Mustista noidista ei enää pidä paikkaansa. Minä olen asunut Angmarissa monia vuosia ja voin sanoa, että Kuningatar hallitsee kansaansa hyvin ja oikeudenmukaisesti. Monilla kuninkailla on paljon opittavaa häneltä, Aragorn sanoi puolustaen ystäväänsä.

-Olet asunut Mustien noitien kaupungissa…? Legolas katsoi ystäväänsä yllättyneenä.

-Niin. En ole tainnut kertoa siitä… Marial on hyvä ystäväni ja hän auttoi minua hädän hetkellä antaen minun asua hänen luonaan. Noidat ovat erittäin ystävällisiä muita rotuja kohtaan, erityisesti ihmisiä kohtaan, Aragorn vastasi.

-Niin ystävällisiä, että melkein tuhosivat koko haltiarodun, Boromir sanoi ironisesti.

-Minä en hyväksynyt niitä sotia. Siitä lähtien kun äitini on ollut vallassa, Noidat eivät ole käyneet yhden yhtä sotaa. Paitsi tietysti Sauronia vastaan. Yli tuhat vuotta Noidat ovat olleet omissa oloissaan ja rauhassa, Marial sanoi vastaan.

- Kuinka vanha sinä oikein olet, jos saan kysyä? Frodo kysyi.

-Melkein 7000-vuotias, Marial vastasi.

-Kuinka pitkään Mustat Noidat sitten elävät? Sam kysyi.

-Kymmeniä, jopa satoja tuhansia vuosia. Mutta mekin kuolemme aikanaan, olemme siinä suhteessa ihmisten kaltaisia. Meidän ruumiimme ei tosin muutu, se pysyy aina suunnilleen samannäköisenä, Marial vastasi.

-Eikö ole kauheaa elää niin pitkään? Frodo kysyi kauhistuneena. Marial oli hetken hiljaa.

-Onhan se joskus aika rankkaa. Varsinkin, kun joutuu katsomaan ihmisystävien kuolevan ympärillään. Mutta minä olen vielä nuori kansani silmissä, minulla on paljon elinvuosia edessäni, Marial vastasi.

-Pystyttekö te sitten kuolemaan suruun, kuten haltiat? Pippin kysyi. Marial nykäisi päänsä Pippiniä kohti ja katsoi hobittia niin, että Pippin melkein tärisi.

-Anteeksi…. en minä tarkoittanut mitään…

Marial heräsi transsista, johon oli vaipunut.

-Minun tässä pitäisi pyytää anteeksi. En tarkoittanut säikäyttää sinua. Vastaus kysymykseesi on kyllä. Mustat noidatkin voivat kuolla suruun, emme välttämättä niin helposti, jos se nyt on oikea sana, mutta kyllä mekin voimme reagoida suureen suruun niin voimakkaasti, että menetämme halun elää, Marial vastasi surullisesti. Aragorn katsoi ystäväänsä ymmärtäen hänen mielentilansa ja Legolaskin näki jotain naisen tummissa silmissä, mutta ei tiennyt mitä se oli, eikä Marial ruennut selittämäänkään.

Liiankin pian tuli lähdön aika ja Saattue oli Elrondin palatsin pihalla valmiina lähtöön.

-Pitäkää hyvää huolta toisistanne. Teistä riippuu Keski-Maan tulevaisuus, Elrond sanoi.

-Tottakai, Aragorn vastasi ja he lähtivät kulkemaan. Aragorn ja Marial kulkivat ensimmäisinä, Legolas viimeisenä. Aragorn oli hiljainen ja Marial tiesi sen johtuvan Arwenista.

-Oletko kunnossa? hän kysyi ystävältään. Aragorn katsoi häntä.

-Olen. Kiitos, hän vastasi.

-Varmasti? Marial kysyi. Aragorn nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Marial ei kysellyt sen enempää, koska tiesi, ettei miehestä saisi enempää irti. Kaikki olivat melko hiljaa, hobititkaan eivät puhuneet mitään yleiseen tapaansa. Edessä oleva tehtävä oli saanut kaikki vetäytymään omiin ajatuksiinsa. He taittoivat matkaa pimeän tuloon asti ja asettuivat sitten paikalleen. Hobitit sytyttivät nuotion ja alkoivat tehdä ruokaa.

He alkoivat pikkuhiljaa rueta yöpuulle.

-Minä voin ottaa ensimmäisen vahtivuoron, Legolas tarjoutui.

-Herätä sitten minut, Aragorn sanoi. Marial nousi ylös.

-Minä käyn katselemassa ympärillemme, hän sanoi ja käveli pois leiristä.

-_Eivätkö Mustat Noidat tarvitse lepoa?_ Legolas kysyi, kun naista ei enää näkynyt.

-_Riippuu varmaan Noidasta. Marial ei ole koskaan nukkunut, kun olen matkannut hänen kanssaan. Mutta silloin tällöin hän on poissaolevan näköinen, kuin hän olisi jonkinlaisessa transsissa. Ehkä hän lepuuttaa mieltään sillä tavalla. En ole koskaan kysynyt häneltä_, Aragorn vastasi. Legolas nyökkäsi ja asettui sitten vartioimaan muiden lepoa. Hän tarkkaili ympäristöä tarkoilla haltia-aisteillaan mutta ei erottanut minkään liikkuvan lähistöllä, ei edes Noitanaisen.

Aamun sarastaessa Marial palasi leiriin ja huomasi muiden alkavan pikkuhiljaa heräillä.

-Näitkö mitään? Aragorn kysyi.

-En. Ympärillämme on aivan rauhallista. Mutta toisaalta, ennen myrskyä on aina tyyntä, Marial vastasi. He purkivat leirin ja söivät pikaisesti jotain ennen kuin lähtivät taas jatkamaan matkaa. He taivalsivat monta päivää ja saapuivat lopulta Paatsamalaan, jossa päättivät levähtää hieman. Boromir opetti hobiteille miekankäyttöä Aragornin seuratessa heitä. Gimli ja Mithrandir keskustelivat tulevasta reitistä ja Legolas tarkkaili aluetta. Marial oli aivan omissa ajatuksissaan, kun hän yhtäkkiä tunsi jotain outoa. Jokin lähestyi heitä.

-Vaara lähestyy, hän sanoi. Samassa Legolas hyppäsi kivelle ja katsoi kaukaisuuteen. Marial tiesi haltian näkevän lähestyvän vaaran.

-_Crebain_ Mustainmaasta!! haltia huudahti tunnistaessaan taivaalla lähestyvän tumman joukon.

-Piiloutukaa! Aragorn huudahti ja kaikki olivat heti vauhdissa. Nuotio poljettiin sammuksiin ja tavarat laitettiin piiloon. Lopuksi kaikki piiloutuivat kivien sekaan ja alle. Kun lintuparvi meni ohi, he uskalsivat tulla pois piiloistaan.

-Etelään menevää tietä vartoidaan, Mithrandir sanoi.

-Caradhras on ainoa reittimme, Marial sanoi.

-Voisimme mennä myös Morian kautta, Gimli sanoi. Marial ja Mithrandir katsoivat toisiaan. He tiesivät, mitä kääpiöt olivat herättäneet Morian pimeydessä.

-Minä en menisi Moriaan Gimli. Me menemme Caradhrasin yli, Mithrandir sanoi.

Caradhras oli tuulinen ja kylmä. Viima pureutui luihin ja ytimiin, paitsi Legolasilla ja Marialilla. He eivät tunteneet lämpötilan vaihteluja kuten muut. Tuuli työnsi lunta heidän kasvoilleen ja vaikeutti kävelyä, kuten myös yhä korkeammalle nousevat lumikinokset. Frodo menetti tasapainonsa ja heitti kuperkeikkaa taaksepäin, kunnes Aragorn pysäytti hänet. Frodo huomasi samassa pudottaneensa Sormuksen kaulastaan ja huomasi Boromirin nostavan sen lumasta. Myös Aragorn ja Marial huomasivat saman. Legolaskin kääntyi Boromirin edellä.

-On hämmästyttävää, että kohtalomme riippuu näin pienestä esineestä. Niin pienestä esineestä, Boromir sanoi pitäessään Sormusta silmiensä edessä.

-Boromir!! Aragorn huusi. Mies ei vastannut.

-Boromir!! Aragorn huusi uudestaan. Boromir kohotti päänsä ja katsoi Aragornia.

-Anna Sormus Frodolle! Aragorn käski ja piti kättään miekkansa kahvalla. Tunnelma oli jännittynyt. Lopulta Boromir säpsähti hieman.

-Tottakai. En minä siitä välitä, hän sanoi ja käveli Frodon luo. Frodo nappasi Sormuksen ihmismiehen kädestä ja Boromir kääntyi lähtien taas tarpomaan ylöspäin. Legolas kääntyi hänen edellään jatkaen matkaa. Aragorn otti lopulta kätensä pois miekan kahvalta ja patisti Frodon lähtemään eteenpäin. Marial tuli hänen takaansa ja asetti kätensä miehen hartialle.

-_Se oli lähellä_, Aragorn sanoi.

-_Jollet olisi puuttunut asiaan, tilanne ei olisi päättynyt näin hyvin. Mutta hän yrittää tätä vielä uudelleen, olen varma siitä_, Marial sanoi.

-_Toivottavasti joku on silloin paikalla_, Aragorn sanoi ja lähti jatkamaan matkaa.

-_Niinpä_, Marial sanoi ja lähti kävelemään miehen perässä. Parin tunnin jälkeen lunta oli jo ihmismiehiä vyötäröön asti ja he tarpoivat etummaisina tehden muille tietä. Lumi ylettyi hobittien päiden yläpuolelle, joten heidän olisi ollut mahdotonta kävellä hangessa. Legolas sen sijaan ei uponnut hankeen juuri yhtään, mikä teki hänen kulkemisestaan helpon. Hän kuunteli tarkkaan.

-Tuuli kuljettaa julmia ääniä, hän sanoi.

-Se on Saruman! Mithrandir huusi ja samassa heidän yläpuolelleen iski salama irrottaen suuren palan lunta ja pudottaen sen heidän päälleen. Legolas ja Marial olivat ensimmäiset esiintulevat ja he auttoivat muutkin pois kinoksesta.

-Emme voi jatkaa näin! Aragorn huusi. Tuuli ulvoi heidän korvissaan niin lujaa, että he tuskin kuulivat toistensa äänet.

-Menkäämme Rohanin aukosta! Boromir ehdotti.

-Se reitti vie meidät liian lähelle Rautapihaa! Aragorn vastasi.

-Mennään Morian kaivosten läpi! Gimli ehdotti. Kaikki olivat hetken hiljaa.

-Sormuksen kantaja päättää! Mithrandir huusi sitten. Frodo mietti hetken ja tajusi, ettei voisi jatkaa lumessa tarpomista ja luotti Aragornin sanaan Rohanin aukosta.

-Me menemme Morian kautta! hän huusi.

He matkasivat etelää kohti Sumuvuorten suuntaisesti kohti Morian kaivoksia.

-Jokin lähestyy meitä. Nopeasti, Legolas sanoi. Marialkin oli tuntenut sen, muttei tiennyt, mikä tuleva oli. Yö alkoi pimetä nopeasti mutta Saattue ei uskaltanut asettua paikalleen. Samassa metsästä kiiluivat monet keltaiset silmäparit.

-Susia, Legolas sanoi vetäen jousensa ja nuolensa esiin.

-_Älä ammu vielä!_ Aragorn käski. Hän tiesi, että sudet olivat Mustien Noitien ystäviä ja antoi Marialin lähestyä susia. Nainen ei kuitenkaan liikahtanutkaan paikaltaan.

-Marial? Aragorn kysyi.

-Kaikki ei ole kunnossa. Nämä sudet eivät reagoi lainkaan läsnäolooni, Marial vastasi. Samassa sudet alkoivat lähestyä heitä hitaasti.

-Nämä eivät ole ystäviäni. Niissä on pahuutta… Sauronin läsnäolo on selvä! Marial sanoi.

-_Ammu ne Legolas!_ Aragorn huudahti ja haltia oli heti toimessa. Kaksi sutta oli kuolleena maassa ennen kuin kukaan ehti räpäyttää silmiään. Muutkin vetivät aseensa esiin ja alkoivat taistella susia vastaan. Lopulta sudet ryhtyivät perääntymään ja kun Legolas ampui johtavan susiuroksen, nuoli leimahti liekkeihin ja sytytti myös suden palamaan.

-Nämä olivat todella Sauronin susia, Mithrandir sanoi.

-Leiriydytään tähän yöksi. Emme varmaan kohtaa näitä susia tänä yönä, Aragorn sanoi. Kaikki olivat samaa mieltä ja asettuivat maahan lepäämään. Marial puhdisti sapeleitaan susien verestä ja vasta silloin Legolas huomasi, miten vahvasti aseistettu nainen oli. Kaksi noitasapelia lantiolla, kaksi pitkää tikaria selässä ja käyrät terät kiinnitettyinä reisiin. Legolas ei nähnyt enää muita aseita, mutta se ei tarkoittanut, etteikö niitä olisi ollut.

-_Miksi Musta Noita on noin vahvasti aseistettu?_ hän kysyi Marialilta.

-_Kuinka niin?_ Marial kysyi.

-_Te olette voimakkaita henkisissä kyvyissänne. Mihin sinä tarvitset noin paljon aseita?_ Legolas kysyi. Marial laittoi sapelit paikalleen.

-_Minä olen kuninkaallinen. Kaikki vihollisemme ovat ensimmäisenä perheeni kimpussa. Lisäksi minä olen armeijamme ylin johtaja, vain Kuningatar on minun yläpuolellani. Aseet kuuluvat varustukseeni. Jos kohtaan satoja örkkejä tielläni, niiden voittamaiseen tarvitaan muutakin kuin magiaa_, Marial vastasi.

-_Olet armeijanne ylin johtaja?_ Legolas kysyi ihmeissään. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut naisjohtajasta.

-_Olen jo paljastanut liikaa_, Marial sanoi ja nousi ylös lähtien kävelemään kohti metsää. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi oli mennyt kertomaan tuon kaiken.

-Minä vahdin tämän yön. Nukkukaa rauhassa, hän sanoi ennen katoamistaan metsään. Legolas katsoi hänen menoaan ja kääntyi sitten Aragornin puoleen, joka oli juuri rupeamassa nukkumaan.

-_Sanoinko minä jotain väärää?_ hän kysyi.

-_Et. Hän on vain vihainen itselleen, kun kertoi noinkin paljon itsestään. Hän ei yleensä tee sitä_, Aragorn vastasi.

-_Miksi hän sitten kertoi itsestään nyt?_ Legolas kysyi. Aragorn vain kohautti olkapäitään.

Marial palasi vasta seuraavana aamuna, mutta kuten oli luvannut, hän oli vahtinut ympäristöä. Legolas ja Aragorn huomasivat hänen tulonsa ensimmäisinä, seuraavaksi Boromir, joka ei näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä.

-Lupaat pitäväsi vahtia ja sitten katoat metsään. Hyvin tehty, mies sanoi.

-Minä pidin lupaukseni. Minun ei tarvitse olla leirissä pitääkseni teitä silmällä, Marial vastasi. Boromir tuhahti ja jatkoi petirullansa kokoamista.

-Ovatko kaikki hereillä? Marial kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen.

-Täytyykö sinun katsoa saadaksesi selville? Boromir kysyi ivallisesti. Marial alkoi saada tarpeekseen ihmismiehestä mutta pyrki hillitsemään itsensä.

-Ympärillämme ei ole mitään. Meidän pitäisi päästä Durinin portille rauhassa, hän sanoi.

-Hyvä. Syödään jotain ja lähdetään pian kävelemään, Aragorn sanoi. Hän oli huomannut Marialin hillitsevän itseään Boromirin kanssa ja tietäen noitanaisen tempperamentin hän alkoi huolestua tilanteesta. Jos Boromir jatkaisi Marialin ärsyttämistä, hän ei tiennyt, mitä Marial tulisi tekemään. Hän ei pystyisi estämään välikohtausta. Aragorn päätti puhua Boromirille, jos tämä ei saisi kieltään kuriin. Pian he lähtivät kävelemään etelää ja Durinin porttia kohti. Marial oli ollut oikeassa: mikään ei estänyt heidän etenemistään. He saavuttivat portin illalla ja istuivat sen eteen leväten hieman. Mithrandir ryhtyi avaamaan porttia, mutta monen yrityksen jälkeenkin portti pysyi suljettuna.

-Osaatko sinä avata Durinin portin? Legolas kysyi Marialilta.

-En, enkä haluaisi sitä tehdäkään. Portissa on haltiatunnukset. Ne estävät minua avaamasta porttia, Marial vastasi.

-Eivätkö Mustat noidat olekaan kaikkivoipia? hän kuuli Boromirin kysyvän ja nousi vihaisena ylös. Samassa hän kuitenkin huomasi Merrin heittelevän kiviä pieneen lampeen.

-Merri! Lopeta! hän huudahti ja lähti hobittia kohti. Aragorn ehti kuitenkin ensin, kuultuaan Marialin huudon. Hän nappasi Merrin kädestä kiinni, ennen kuin se ehti ojentua heittämään kiven.

-Älä häiritse vettä! hän käski hiljaa. Hobitti lopetti heti ja meni kauemmaksi vedestä. Aragorn katsoi Marialia ja nyökkäsi. Noitanainen tiesi, mitä vedessä oli, eikä halunnut sen tulevan esiin. Aragorn tiesi sen. Hän katsoi sitten Boromiria muistaen miehen viime kommentin ja oli menossa häntä kohti, kun Mithrandir sai viimein portin auki. Marial pysäytti hänet.

-_Anna olla_, nainen sanoi ymmärtäen Aragornin aikeet.

-_Hän alkaa mennä liian pitkälle_, Aragorn sanoi.

-_Hän on yhä katkera minun sanoistani Mestari Elrondin neuvonpidossa_, Marial sanoi.

-_Silti. Tämä ei voi jatkua tällaisena_, Aragorn sanoi.

-_Minä osaan kyllä pitää puoleni_, Marial sanoi.

-_Se tässä huolettaakin_, Aragorn vastasi. Marial naurahti hieman.

-_Sinä huolehdit liikaa_, hän sanoi ja lähti kohti avointa porttia. He menivät sisälle ja Gimli alkoi heti kehua kääpiöiden vieraanvaraisuutta ja herkullista ruokaa.

-Ja muut kutsuvat tätäkin paikkaa kaivoksiksi! Kaivoksiksi! hän huudahti. Samassa Boromir oli kompastua johonkin ja laskeutui polvensa varaan. Hän nousi nopeasti ylös.

-Tämä ei ole kaivos. Tämä on hauta! hän sanoi. Muutkin alkoivat pikkuhiljaa tajuta, mitä Boromir tarkoitti. Maassa lojui satoja kääpiöruumiita, kaikki lävistetty nuolilla tai miekoilla. Legolas otti yhden nuolen irti ja tarkasteli sitä.

-Hiisiä! hän huudahti sitten vetäen jousensa ladattuna esiin.

-Meidän ei olisi pitänyt tulla tänne. Me lähdemme Rohanin aukolle, nyt! Boromir sanoi. Samassa lammesta nousi valtava hirviö, joka otti Frodon ja Samin lonkeroihinsa ja heilautti heidät korkealle kitansa yläpuolelle. Muut olivat heti sen kimpussa. Aragorn ja Boromir hakkasivat sitä miekoillaan ja Legolas antoi jousensa laulaa. Pian molemmat hobitit saatiin ehjinä turvaan.

-Kaivoksiin kaikki!! Boromir huusi. Legolas ampui vielä yhden nuolen ja perääntyi sitten viimeisenä Moriaan, kun hirviö romautti kulkutien heidän takaansa. He olivat hetken hiljaa.

-Meillä ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin kohdata Morian pitkä pimeys, Mithrandir sanoi ja hänen sauvansa alkoi hohkaa valoa.

-Olkaa varovaisia. Maan syvyyksissä asuu paljon kauheampia olentoja kuin hiidet ja örkit, velho jatkoi vielä ja lähti kulkemaan eteenpäin. Muut seurasivat häntä hiljaa.

-Mitä sinä teit, kun me muut pelastimme hobitit? Käperryit peloissasi nurkkaan? Boromir kysyi Marialilta ivallisesti. Aragorn oli kuitenkin heti hänen takanaan.

-Jos Marial ei olisi ollut mukanamme, mekin olisimme roikkuneet sen pedon kidan yläpuolella. Hän selvästikin piteli sen muita lonkeroita aisoissa niin, ettei se pystynyt liikuttamaan niitä, Aragorn sanoi.

-Miten hän muka sen teki? Boromir kysyi.

-Minä olen kaikkivoipa, Marial vastasi ääni ivaa tihkuen ja jatkoi kulkuaan.

-------------


	2. Morian pimeydestä Anduinin rannalle

_Puhuttu haltiakielellä_

**Puhuttu Mustien Noitien kielellä**

-----------------

He kulkivat monta päivää Morian pimeissä käytävissä, kunnes tulivat risteyskohtaan.

-En muista tätä paikkaa, Mithrandir sanoi. He istuivat alas ja antoivat velhon miettiä rauhassa. Legolas tuli istumaan Marialin viereen.

-_Minun ei ehkä pitäisi kysyä tätä, mutta se on vaivannut minua jo pitkään_, hän aloitti. Marial katsoi häntä hiljaa odottaen.

-_Sinä tiedät, että kuningas Thrandúil ja hänen alaisensa murhasivat sinun isäsi. Miksi et hyökännyt Synkmetsään?_ Legolas kysyi. Marial oli yllättynyt haltian rohkeudesta. Hän käänsi katseensa pois Legolaksesta.

-_Minä halusin kyllä. Et voi uskoa, miten paljon halusin hyökätä Synkmetsään ja tappaa kaikki isäni murhaajat. Mutta Kuningatar kielsi minua ja sai puhuttua järkeä päähäni_, Marial vastasi.

-_Miksi Kuningatar kielsi sinua? Hänhän oli kuitenkin hänen miehensä_, Legolas kysyi ihmeissään.

-_Hän tiesi, että hyökkääminen Synkmetsään aiheuttaisi uuden sodan haltioiden ja Mustien Noitien välillä. Muut haltiat olisivat tulleet teidän avuksenne ja kaikki Mustat Noidat olisivat yhdistäneet voimansa. Kuningatar ei halunnut elää sota-aikoja uudelleen läpi. Enkä minäkään halunnut sotia haltioiden kanssa. Te saatte vihata meitä niin paljon kuin haluatte mutta tiedä, että Noidat eivät vihaa haltioita. Me vihaamme vain isäni tappajia_, Marial vastasi. Legolas mietti hiljaa.

-_Elitkö sinä haltiasotien aikaan?_ Marial kysyi samassa. Legolas katsoi häntä.

-_En. Minä olen vasta melkein 3000-vuotias. Olen vain kuullut tarinoita sodista. Isäni tosin oli poika sotien aikaan ja menetti niissä isovanhempansa. Hänen isänsä kuoli myöhemmin sodassa Sauronia vastaan_, Legolas vastasi.

-_Minä elin sodan loppuvuosien aikaan. Tai siis muistan vain loppuvuodet, oli vielä pieni silloin. Minä toivon, ettei yhdenkään lapsen tarvitse kokea samaa, mitä minä koin_, Marial sanoi. Legolas katsoi naista hiljaa.

-_Miksi sinä kerrot näin paljon itsestäsi? Puhuin Aragornin kanssa ja hän kertoi, ettet yleensä kerro itsestäsi paljoakaan_, hän kysyi sitten.

-_Mietin sitä itsekin. Ehkä haluan, ettet sinä tunne olevasi vaarassa minun lähelläni. Isäsi on kuitenkin viholliseni_, Marial vastasi. Legolas nyökkäsi hiljaa. Samassa velho nousi ylös.

-Tännepäin. Tämä on oikea tie, Mithrandir sanoi.

-Hän muistaa!! Merri hihkui.

-Ei, mutta täällä ilma ei ole niin tunkkaista. Jos et joskus tiedä, mihin suuntaan lähteä Merri, niin seuraa nenääsi, velho sanoi ja lähti käytävään. Muut seurasivat häntä, Legolas ja Marial viimeisinä. He tulivat suureen tilaan ja Mithrandirin sauva alkoi hohtaa kirkkaammin.

-Katsokaa! Mahtava Kääpiökaivanto! velho sanoi ja muut katsoivat paikkaa suurin silmin. He kävelivät suuressa salissa, kunnes yhtäkkiä Gimli huudahti jotain ja lähti juoksemaan ovea kohti. Muut seurasivat häntä ja näkivät pian kääpiön polvistuneena suuren kivihaudan ääreen.

-Tässä lepää Balin Fundinin poika, Morian valtias. Hän on siis kuollut, Mithrandir sanoi lukien tekstin. Marial näki Legolaksen värähtävän hieman vieressään ja tiesi, että haltiakin tunsi olonsa rauhattomaksi tässä paikassa.

-Meidän pitäisi jatkaa matkaa. Emme voi viipyä täällä pitkään, haltia sanoi Aragornille. Mithrandir löysi vanhan pölyttyneen kirjan ja alkoi lukea sitä.

-Ne tulevat, me emme pääse ulos. Ne tulevat, hän lopetti. Samassa kuului kauhea ääni, kun Pippin pudotti vahingossa kääpiöluurangon kaivoon. Luuranko veti mukanaan metallisankon, joka kolisi kaivon seinämiä vasten. Kaikki jähmettyivät paikalleen odottaen pahinta. Kaikki oli kuitenkin hiljaista. He rentoutuivat hieman, mutta Marial tiesi paremmin.

-Tukin tolvana!! Heitä seuraavan kerran itsesi kaivoon, ettei meidän tarvitse kestää tyhmyttäsi! Mithrandir pauhasi hobitille. Samassa Marialin aavistukset kävivät toteen, kun syvältä maan uumenista alkoi kuulua rummutusta. Legolas kallisti hieman päätään.

-_Örkkejä!_ hän sanoi vahingossa omalla kielellään, mutta kaikki kyllä ymmärsivät sanan tarkoituksen ja alkoivat kuulla kirkumista. Boromir meni ovelle ja katsoi halliin vetäisten yhtäkkiä päätään taaksepäin välttäen nuolet, jotka iskeytyivät vain parin sentin päähän hänen päästään. Hän sulki nopeasti ovet.

-Niillä on luolapeikko, hän sanoi. Legolas heitti hänelle suuren kirveen, jota Boromir käytti teljetäkseen oven. Aragornkin tuli auttamaan häntä ja Legolas heitti vielä yhden kirveen. He perääntyivät ovelta ja valmistautuivat taisteluun. Kaikki vetivät aseensa esiin.

-Antaa niiden tulla!! Moriassa on vielä yksi hengittävä kääpiö!! Gimli raivosi. Samassa örkit alkoivat paukuttaa ovea ja saivatkin sen rikki. Legolas ampui pienestä reiästä nuolen ja kirkumisesta päätellen nuoli oli tappava. Hän ampui heti perään toisen samalla tuloksella. Kun aukko alkoi olla tarpeeksi suuri, myös Aragorn pystyi ampumaan nuoliaan sen läpi tappaen örkkejä. Lopulta ovi rysähti kokonaan sisään ja örkit pääsivät heidän kimppuunsa. Taistelu oli ankara ja verinen. Örkkejä oli satoja. Samassa sisään rysähti myös luolapeikko, joka alkoi heiluttaa suurta moukaria. Marial taisteli tiensä sen lähelle ja lähetti sapeliensa kautta sitä kohti siniset energiasäteet. Peikko huusi tuskasta mutta ei kaatunut. Se vain raivostui enemmän. Marial taisteli sitä vastaan sapeleillaan, mutta sai aikaan vain pintahaavoja. Kerran hän pääsi iskemään sapelinsa kärjellä hirviön mahaan ja sai veren valumaan haavasta, mutta peikko ei lopettanut. Sen sijaan se läimäisi Aragornin tajuttomaksi ja iski Frodoa seipäällään. Marial päätti kokeilla aiheuttaisivatko Legolaksen nuolet enemmän vahinkoa. Hän hyppäsi hirviön selkään ja alkoi hakata sapelillaan sen päätä. Peikko karjaisi raivosta ja kivusta heittäen päätään taaksepäin. Marial tarttui sen päähän ja piti sitä taivutettuna taakse.

-Legolas!! Ammu sitä kurkkuun!! hän huusi. Legolas kuuli hänet ja ampui kaksi nuolta kerralla. Peikko kuitenkin kääntyi hieman ja Marial heilahti nuolien kulkureitille. Toinen osui peikon henkitorveen, toinen lävisti Marialin vasemman olkapään. Peikko kaatui koristen maahan ja Marial putosi sen selästä tömähtäen maahan sen takana. Nuoli liikahti terävästi hänen olassaan ja hän kiristeli hampaitaan tuskasta mutta ei huutanut.

-Marial!! Legolas huudahti kauhuissaan. Hän oli ampunut Noitaprinsessaa. Kun muut olivat tarkistamassa Frodon hyvinvointia, Legolas juoksi suoraan Noitanaisen luo. Marial oli jo pystyssä.

-Anteeksi!! Olen niin pahoillani! Legolas huudahti.

-Minä olen kunnossa. Meidän täytyy lähteä täältä. Örkkejä on varmasti enemmänkin, hän sanoi. Legolas katsoi naista tarkkaan.

-Sinä et ole kunnossa. Tuo nuoli menee sinun olkasi läpi ja se vuotaa paljon verta, haltia sanoi. Marial katsoi häntä ja nosti oikean kätensä nuolelle. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja repäisi nuolen pois värähtämättäkään. Marial otti tunikansa helmasta pitkän siivun ja alkoi kierittää sitä olkansa ympärille.

-Anna minä, Legolas sanoi hieman järkyttyneenä ja kieritti palan tiukasti olan ympäri sitoen sen kireälle solmulle. Marial irvisti hieman mutta ei äännähtänytkään.

-Sinä tarvitset hoitoa, Legolas sanoi.

-Se saa nyt odottaa, Marial sanoi ja kuin vakuutena hänen sanoilleen kaikki kuulivat pian örkkien kirkumisen kauempana.

-Khazad-dûmin sillalle! Mithrandir huudahti ja kaikki pinkaisivat juoksuun. He eivät kuitenkaan päässeet pitkälle, kun örkit jo piirittivät heidät. Yhtäkkiä käytävän päästä alkoi kuulua voimakasta jyrinää ja he näkivät tulen hehkun. Toinen jyrähdys ja örkit katosivat kauhuissaan. Saattue jäi paikalleen.

-Mitä uutta piruutta tämä on? Boromir kysyi. Kuului taas jyrähdys, lähempää tosin.

-Balrog, sanoivat yhteen ääneen Mithrandir, Legolas ja Marial.

-Paetkaa!! Tämä vihollinen on teidän voimienne ulottumattomissa, Mithrandir huudahti ja kaikki lähtivät juoksemaan. Boromir oli juosta kuolemaansa, kun portaat yhtäkkiä kääntyivät jyrkästi oikealle miehen huomaamatta. Hän horjui hetken reunalla, kunnes Legolas sai hänestä kiinni. Marial otti Legolaksesta kiinni oikealla kädellään ja veti heidät turvaan. He juoksivat edelleen ja lopulta sillan yli. Mithrandir jäi sillalle ja muut kääntyivät kauhuissaan katsomaan. Marial oli menossa auttamaan velhoa, mutta Aragorn pidätteli häntä.

-Tästä sinä et pääse läpi!! velho huusi. Balrog tuli sillalle heiluttaen tulimiekkaansa ja Mithrandir torjui sen. Hirviö tuli lähemmäs ja Mithrandir jysäytti sauvansa siltaan rikkoen sen. Balrog romahti syvyyksiin mutta ennätti vielä kiskaista velhon mukaansa.

-Ei!! Frodo ja Marial huusivat yhtä aikaa. Boromir sai vedettyä Frodon ulos ja turvaan mutta Aragornilla oli vaikeuksia Marialin kanssa. Örkkien nuolet viuhuivat heidän ohitseen liiankin läheltä.

-Marial!! Ala tulla!! Aragorn huusi naiselle. Hän tarttui Marialin olkapäistä kiinni ja pakotti naisen katsomaan itseään. Marial kuitenkin irvisti kivusta. Vasta silloin Aragorn huomasi naisen sidotun olan.

-Sinä olet haavoittunut! hän huudahti. Marial vain katsoi häntä vihaisena.

-Tule nyt! Et voi tehdä mitään! Aragorn sanoi ja lähti viemään Marialia ulos. Ulkona Marial ei enää pidätellyt raivoaan. Hänen särkevä olkansa vain lisäsi vimmaa.

-Minä olisin voinut tehdä jotain!! Auttaa Mithrandiria!! Miksi sinä pidättelit minua?! hän huusi Aragornille. Aragorn ei vastannut, hän vain pyyhki miekkansa puhtaaksi.

-Sinun haavasi tarvitsee hoitoa. Anna minä katson sitä, hän sanoi sitten.

-Anna sen olla. Minä selviän kyllä, Marial sanoi matalasti ja käveli poispäin. Aragorn huokasi.

-Marial…, hän yritti mutta nainen vain käveli pois.

-Meidän täytyy päästä Lothlorieniin. Nouskaa ylös, hän sanoi sitten.

-Anna heidän olla hetki. Sääli heitä vähän! Boromir sanoi.

-Yön tullen nämä kukkulat ovat täynnä örkkejä! Meidän täytyy päästä Lorieniin ennen sitä, Aragorn sanoi ja nosti Samin ylös. Muutkin nousivat ja he alkoivat kävellä kohti haltiavaltakuntaa. Kun metsä alkoi siintää taivaanrannassa, Marial pysähtyi.

-Minä lähden eri reitille. Tapaamme sitten, kun lähdette Lorienista, hän sanoi ja lähti eri suuntaan.

-Miksi et tule mukaamme? Legolas kysyi. Marial kääntyi naurahtaen.

-Luuletko tosiaan, että olisin tervetullut haltiavaltakuntaan? Vain Elrond on ystäväni, eivät muut. Menkää te, minä menen omieni luo, Marial sanoi ja kääntyi jatkamaan matkaansa. Aragorn juoksi hänen peräänsä ja pysäytti hänet.

-Marial, sinä olet haavoittunut pahasti. Tarvitset hoitoa. En voi antaa sinun lähteä tällä tavalla, Aragorn sanoi.

-Minähän sanoin, menen omieni luo. Minä saan kyllä kaiken tarvitsemani siellä, Marial vastasi. Aragorn katsoi häntä surullisesti.

-Minun oli pakko pitää sinut kauempana tilanteesta. Mithrandir käski tehdä niin, koska arvasi… tiesi, että sinä yrittäisit auttaa häntä. Älä ole vihainen minulle, Aragorn pyysi. Marial vain nyökkäsi.

-Mene. Teidän täytyy joutua, hän sanoi ja lähti kävelemään. Aragorn katsoi hetken hänen peräänsä ja palasi sitten muiden luo. He lähtivät hiljaa kohti Galadrielin valtakuntaa.

Kuukaudet kuluivat ja Marial oli pienessä Mustien Noitien kylässä, joka sijaitsi kenenkään tietämättä Lothlorienin lähellä verhottuna vahvalla taialla. Hänen olkapäänsä oli parannettu ja hänellä oli ollut aikaa miettiä Morian tapahtumia. Hän oli ymmärtänyt, että Aragorn oli vain tehnyt, mitä Mithrandir oli käskenyt hänen tehdä. Hän ei voinut olla vihainen miehelle. Lisäksi Marial tajusi, ettei hän olisi ehkä edes voinut auttaa velhoa. Balrog on pimeyden voima ja, niin ikävää kuin se onkin myöntää, niin oli myös Marial. Hänen, kuten muidenkin Mustien Noitien, sielu oli musta, vaikka he olivatkin olleet Sauronia vastaan jo pitkään.

Lähetti tuli eräänä päivänä kertomaan hänelle, että Sormuksen Saattueen veneet olivat lähteneet Lorienista ja matkasivat Anduinia pitkin etelään. Marial lähti kylästä pikimmiten ja käveli joen suuntaisesti etelää kohti. Noitakylä oli etelämpänä kuin Lorien, joten Marial näkisi kyllä takaansa tulevat veneet. Illan hämärtyessä hän näkikin veneet mutta ei huutanut heille, sillä tiesi örkkien olevan lähellä. Hän tiesi myös, että he rantautuisivat pian. Aragorn ei vaarantaisi heitä liikkumalla yön pimeydessä. Hän käveli pitkän matkaa, kunnes lopultakin näki leirinuotion kaukana edessään. Hän tunsi Legolasin olevan lähellä ja tajusi haltian tarkastavan ympäristöä. Samassa haltia oli hänen edessään ja osoitti häntä nuolella.

-Pysähdy!! Kuka olet?! Legolas vaati tietää. Marial levitti kätensä ja antoi huppunsa pudota niskaan. Hän naurahti hieman.

-_Oletko aivan varma, että haluat osoitella minua tuolla?_ hän sanoi vain puoliksi tosissaan. Legolas laski jousensa.

-_Marial. Mukava nähdä taas. Olet ilmeisesti kunnossa?_ hän sanoi katsoen Marialin olkaa.

-_Kyllä olen. Entä te? Ovatko kaikki kunnossa?_ Marial kysyi kohteliaasti, vaikka tiesi jo vastauksen. hänellä oli "kätyreitä" joka puolella Keski-Maata, jotka tiedottivat hänelle telepaattisesti kaikki tietonsa. Marial tiesi melkein kaiken, mitä Keski-Maassa tapahtui.

-_Kyllä me olemme_, Legolas sanoi ja lähti johdattamaan häntä leirille. Kaikki nousivat pystyyn hänet nähdessään. Aragorn tuli hänen eteensä.

-Marial, hän vain sanoi.

-Aragorn, Marial vastasi. Mies katsoi hänen olkaansa ja näytti huojentuneelta nähdessään sen olevan kuin uusi.

-Mukava nähdä sinut kunnossa, Aragorn sanoi. Marial hymyili mutta vakavoitui sitten.

-Anteeksi siitä purkauksesta aikaisemmin. En minä sinulle vihainen ole, hän sanoi.

-Kaikki me olimme järkyttyneitä. Ei sinun tarvitse pyydellä anteeksi, Aragorn vastasi.

-Hyvä on. Mutta minä haluan, että sinä tiedät, etten ole vihainen sinulle, Marial sanoi.

-Minä tiedän. En ole kuollut, Aragorn sanoi virnistäen. Marial naurahti.

-No mutta! Meidän oma suojelusnoitammekin on tullut takaisin! Miten ihanaa! Boromir huudahti sarakastisesti Marialin nähdessään. Marialin hymy hyytyi. Mies alkoi mennä liian pitkälle hänen pinnansa venyttämisessä.

-_Joko tuo mies sulkee suunsa tai minä suljen sen. Minä en jaksa kuunnella tuollaista Mordoriin saakka_, Marial sanoi matalasti Aragornille. Myös Legolas kuuli sen ja oli samaa mieltä. Ihmismies alkoi käydä hermoille. Legolas ihmettelikin, miten Marial oli jaksanut kuunnella Boromiria näinkin pitkään. Jotain oli tehtävä.

-Jos sinulla on jotain sanottavaa, sano se minulle kielellä, jota minäkin ymmärrän. Älä Aragornille haltiakielellä, Boromir sanoi. Marial laski kätensä toisen sapelinsa kahvalle.

-Boromir! Lopeta! Aragorn käski.

-En ymmärrä, miten voit suojella tuollaista. Hän on Musta Noita! Sinäkin haltioiden parissa elänyt ja Legolas! Marial on paha! Miksi te ette ymmärrä sitä? Ties vaikka työskentelisi Sauronille itselleen…, Boromir aloitti mutta hänen puheensa katkesi lyhyeen, kun Marial veti sapelinsa esiin ja taklasi miehen maahan painaen terän hänen kurkulleen. Boromir ei ehtinyt räpäyttää silmäänsäkään.

-Minä en tiedä oletko sinä tyhmä vai lapsellinen vai molempia. Saat ajatella minusta mitä haluat mutta että kehtaat ja ennen kaikkea uskallat loukata Mustaa Noitaa… Se on tyhmyyttä. Minä olen kolmanneksi voimakkain Musta Noita, joten voin tehdä sinun olosi erittäin epämukavaksi. Suosittelen, että lopetat, kun sinulla on vielä kieli, jolla puhua, Marial sanoi matalasti. Boromir katsoi kauhuissaan yllään olevaa naista, jonka silmät muuttuivat täysin mustiksi, valkuaista ei näkynyt yhtään. Aragorn ja Legolas eivät puuttuneet tilanteeseen mutta jos se kuumenisi vielä, miesten olisi pakko tulla väliin.

-Mene Mordoriin!! Boromir sanoi. Marial naurahti.

-Sinnehän tässä ollaan kaikki menossa, hän sanoi. Boromir oli sanomassa jotain, mutta matala ääni keskeytti hänet.

-Boromir! Kehottaisin pitämään kielesi kurissa! Kenelläkään meistä ei ole mahdollisuuksia Mustaa Noitaa vastaan, Aragorn sanoi. Marial astui taaemmaksi ja laittoi sapelinsa takaisin paikalleen. Hän ei halunnut Aragornin joutuvan ristituleen eikä luottanut Boromiriin pätkääkään. Boromir nousi nopeasti ylös.

-Minä en muuta käsitystäni sinusta. Ainakaan tämän jälkeen, hän sanoi.

-Älä muuta. Mutta älä myöskään ärsytä minua kertomalla sitä käsitystäsi, Marial sanoi. Boromir irvisti ja käveli metsään. Kun hän oli poissa näkyvistä, Marial kääntyi takanaan olevaa kalliota kohti ja iski siihen nyrkkinsä. Seinämään tuli suuri halkeama. Kaikki kavahtivat hieman kauemmaksi noidasta. Vain Aragorn pysyi paikallaan.

-Kiitos, että pysyit melko rauhallisena. Tiedän, ettei se ollut helppoa, hän sanoi. Marial kääntyi häntä kohti.

-Minä olin lähellä tappaa sen miehen, hän murisi silmät yhä mustina. Aragorn nyökkäsi katsoen Boromirin perään. Mies oli todella koetellut onneaan. Aragorn tiesi, että Marialin pinna ei ollut pitkä ja hänen tempperamenttinsa oli tulinen.

-Hänen veljensä on täysin erilainen. En tiedä, miten samoista lähtökohdista voi syntyä kaksi niinkin erilaista ihmistä, Marial jatkoi rauhoittuen ja hänen silmänsä palautuivat normaaleiksi.

-Samaa voisi miettiä sinun ja Geilin kohdalla, Aragorn vastasi hymyillen. Marialin isoveli, Angmarin kruununprinssi Geil oli täysin Marialin vastakohta. Siinä missä Marial oli kiivas ja äkkipikainen, Geil oli rauhallinen ja mietiskelevä. Kummallakin oli kuitenkin erinomainen oikeudentaju, mistä Aragorn oli erittäin kiitollinen. Heidän voimillaan olisi saatu paljon tuhoa aikaan Keski-Maassa.

-No, sen vuoksi veljeni onkin kruununprinssi. Minusta ei kuningattaren hommaan olisi. Sitä paitsi, Boromir on veljeksistä vanhempi. Hänellä pitäisi olla hieman aikuismaisemmat tavat. Faramirillakin on kärkeviä mielipiteitä mutta ei hän lauo niitä tuohon sävyyn. Hän osaa esittää ne järkevästi, Marial sanoi.

-En ole tavannut Faramiria, mutta minun täytyy sanoa, että olen nähnyt Boromirin käyttäytyvän yleensä paljon järkevämmin, Aragorn sanoi.

-Tarkoitat, että minun läsnäoloni saa hänen pimeämmän puolensa esiin, Marial sanoi.

-Ei. Tarkoitan, että sinun läsnäolosi saa hänet hermostuneeksi. Hän pelkää sinua, Aragorn korjasi. Marial nyökytti päätään. Aragorn oli oikeassa. Hän oli nähnyt miehen selvästi pelkäävän häntä ja piilottavan sen sarkastisuuden ja vihan alle. Silti Marial ei ollut pystynyt hillitsemään itseään, kun mies oli solvannut häntä, vaikka tiesikin miehen puhuvan totta. Marial tiesi olevansa paha. Siitä ei päässyt yli eikä ympäri. Hänen sielunsa oli musta ja pysyisi mustana hänen kuolemaansa saakka.

-Hänellä on siihen hyvät syyt. Mutta minunkin pinnallani on rajat. Minä en kuuntele aivan mitä tahansa ihmiseltä, joka ei edes tunne minua, Marial sanoi.

-Mutta sinun pitäisi ymmärtää, että ihmiset eivät tunne sinua. He pelkäävät Noitia ja varsinkin Mustien Noitien kuninkaallisia. Osa ihmisistä juoksee karkuun, osa uhmaa teitä, vaikka kaikki pelkäävät. Boromir on Gondorin käskynhaltijan vanhin poika. Hän ei juokse, Aragorn sanoi.

-Pelkäätkö sinäkin minua? Marial kysyi.

-Alussa. Mutta kun opin tuntemaan sinut, pelko lieventyi, Aragorn vastasi.

-Ja nyt? Marial kysyi.

-Luottaisin henkeni sinun käsiisi, Aragorn vastasi. Marial hymyili hieman.

-Niin minäkin. Mutta te tarvitsette nyt lepoa. Minä pidän vahtia, hän sanoi ja lähti metsään.

Seuraavana aamuna he lähtivät taas matkaan veneillä. Marial istui Legolasin ja Gimlin veneessä miesten keskellä. Legolas vaikutti hieman jännittyneeltä ja Marial aavisti hänen aistivan vihollisen lähellä. Haltia katseli jatkuvasti itärannikkoa etsien tarkoilla silmillään. Samassa Legolas kuitenkin katsoi ylös. Suuri varjo liikkui heidän päällään. Legolas veti heti Galadrielin antaman jousen esiin ja osoitti nuolella taivasta kohti.

-Se on Nazgûl, Marial sanoi hiljaa. Legolas kuitenkin kuuli sen ja ampui nopeasti taivaisiin. Hetken päästä kuului kaamea kirkaisu ja varjo hävisi heidän yltään.

-Se oli mahtava laukaus, Gimli sanoi.

-Mutta kuka pystyy sanomaan, miten pahasti se osui, Legolas sanoi. Hän huomasi Marialin istuvan edessään aivan hiljaa ja liikkumatta. Hän laittoi kätensä naisen olalle ja Marial säpsähti.

-Oletko kunnossa? Legolas kysyi huolissaan.

-Olen. Älä minusta huolehdi. Olin vain ajatuksissani, Marial vastasi. Legolas tiesi jonkin olevan vialla mutta tyytyi vastaukseen.

-Raurosin putoukset alkavat olla lähellä! Virta voimistuu! Aragorn huusi. Totisesti, virta alkoi viedä pieniä veneitä ja melojat saivat tehdä kaikkensa pitääkseen oikean kurssin.

-Meidän täytyy päästä rantaan! Emme voi jatkaa melomista! Aragorn huusi ja kaikki meloivat minkä pystyivät ehtiäkseen rantaan ennen kuin virta veisi heidän putouksille asti. Kaikki pääsivät turvaan ja he päättivät pystyttää leirin yötä varten.

-Pystyttäkää leiri tähän. Jatkamme aamulla ja lähestymme Mordoria pohjoisesta, Aragorn ohjeisti heitä. Gimli katsoi miestä.

-Niinkö? Ihan pikkujuttuhan se on Emyn Muilin suoalueen läpi. Ja sen jälkeen tie menee vielä paremmaksi. Tikarinteräviä kiviä niin kauan kuin silmä kantaa, kääpiö sanoi.

-Se on tiemme. Suosittelen että lepäät, Aragorn sanoi. Gimli vain puhisi mahdottomalle ajatukselle ja siirtyi omiin oloihinsa. Legolas tarkkaili metsikköä ja tuli sitten nopeasti Aragornin vierelle.

-Meidän pitäisi lähteä heti. Täällä ei ole turvallista, haltia sanoi.

-Me lähdemme aamulla. Örkit ovat itärannikolla, Aragorn sanoi rauhallisesti.

-Ei minua itärannikko huolestuta. Jokin muu lähestyy, jokin häilyvä, Legolas sanoi.

-Missä on Frodo? Pippin kysyi yhtäkkiä. Kaikki alkoivat etsiä häntä silmillään mutta Frodo ei ollut enää paikalla. Aragorn ei huolestunut asiasta sen suuremmin. Frodolla oli paljon mietittävää ja hän varmasti halusi mietti rauhassa. Hän huolestui kuitenkin huomatessaan, että myös Boromir oli hävinnyt näkyvistä. Hän katsoi Marialia ja huomasi naisen tajunneen saman. Marial tuli hänen vierelleen.

-_Minä etsin hänet. Etsikää te hobitti_, hän sanoi ja lähti.

-_Marial… Minä voin etsiä hänet_, Aragorn yritti.

-_Minusta tuntuu, että etsintämme johtavat meidät kaikki yhteen paikkaan_, Marial sanoi ja jatkoi kävelyään. Aragorn tiesi naisen olevan oikeassa. Boromir oli varmastikin Frodon perässä.

-_Hyvä on. Mutta Legolas tulee mukaasi_, Aragorn sanoi.

-_Minä en tapa häntä!_ Marial huusi.

-_Silti!_ Aragorn huusi perään.

-_Legolas, mene hänen kanssaan. Jos ne kaksi kohtaavat, jälki ei tule olemaan kaunista. Boromirilla ei ole mitään mahdollisuuksia Marialia vastaan_, Aragorn sanoi haltialle.

_-Luuletko tosiaan, että Marial…?_

-_En. Marial ei tapa Boromiria, tiedän sen. Mutta haluan paikalle jonkun puolueettoman_, Aragorn sanoi. Legolas nyökkäsi ja kiirehti Noitaprinsessan perään.

------------------


	3. Rakkautta vaikeissa olosuhteissa

Marial ja Legolas kulkivat metsässä aivan hiljaa. Kummankaan askel ei päästänyt minkäänlaista ääntä. He etsivät Boromiria, joka oli epäilyksettä Frodon ja Sormuksen perässä. Yhtäkkiä Marial pysähtyi.

_-Kuuletko?_ hän kysyi Legolasilta. Haltia nyökkäsi.

_-Miekat kalahtelevat toisiaan vasten_, hän totesi.

_-Toivottavasti emme ole myöhässä_, Marial sanoi ja lähti juoksemaan ääntä kohti. Legolas pysyi vain vaivoin hänen perässään. Kun he tulivat paikalle, he näkivät Frodon käyttävän Sormusta ja muuttuvan näkymättömäksi. Boromir jatkoi miekallaan huitomista.

Tule takaisin! Sinä viet sen Sauronille! Se on ollut koko ajan suunnitelmasi! mies huusi.

Boromir. Laita miekkasi alas, Marial sanoi matalasti normaalikovuudella, mutta teki varmaksi, että ihminen kuuli sen. Boromir kääntyi heitä kohti ja näki Marialin ja Legolasin aseistettuina. Haltia ja Noita näkivät ihmismiehen silmissä oudon loisteen ja tajusivat Sormuksen saaneen hänestä otteen. Marial tunsi Frodon käyttävän tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja juoksevan pois, yhä näkymättömänä.

Tulitko tappamaan minut? Boromir kysyi katsoen Marialia.

En. Tulin pysäyttämään sinut. Sormus on saanut sinut käyttäytymään näin, Marial vastasi.

Sormus kuuluu isälleni, hän on ansainnut sen. Tuo hobitti vie sen suoraan Sauronille, Boromir vastasi.

Sormus kuuluu Tuomiovuoren tuliseen laavaan, jossa se tuhoutuu, Marial sanoi.

EI! Se kuuluu antaa minulle ja minä vien sen isälleni! Boromir huusi.

Minä en voi sallia sitä. Sormuksen tulee tuhoutua. Se saa aikaan vain tuhoa kenen tahansa käsissä, Marial sanoi. Siinä samassa Boromir hyökkäsi häntä kohti raivoissaan. Marial veti sapelinsa esiin ja kohtasi ihmisen raivon helposti.

Lopeta Boromir! Sinulla ei ole mahdollisuuksia Mustaa Noitaa vastaan! Legolas sanoi jousi valmiina. Ei olisi hänelläkään, jos hän joutuisi menemään heidän väliinsä. Taistelu kuitenkin jatkui. Marial otti voimakkaan miekaniskun vastaan päänsä päällä laitamalla sapelinsa ristiin ja työnsi sitten miekan poispäin kierähtäen ja potkaisten samalla miestä mahaan voimalla, joka lennätti Boromirin selälleen maahan metrien päähän. Marial ei edennyt miestä kohti.

Boromir! Taistele sitä vastaan. Tiedän, että olet kunnian mies. Sinä et halua tehdä tätä, Marial sanoi. Boromir tuli kuitenkin raivoisesti uudestaan hänen kimppuunsa. Marial oli saanut tarpeekseen. Hänellä oli parempaakin tekemistä kuin taistella mielipuolen ihmismiehen kanssa. Hän laittoi sapelinsa pois ja otti aseekseen magian. Hänen käsissään räiskyi sinistä energiaa ja hän sinkosi sitä Boromiria päin. Ne iskivät miestä ja hän lensi taaksepäin kaatuen maahan.

_-Mitä sinä teit?_ Legolas kysyi huolissaan Boromirin voinnista. Marial ei kuitenkaan vastannut vaan käveli ihmismiehen luo. Hänen tarkoituksensa ei ollut tainnuttaa miestä, vain pysäyttää hänet. Boromir makasi maassa lamaantuneena.

Boromir, älä anna Sauronin voittaa sinua! Marial sanoi. Mies katsoi häntä kuin ei olisi tajunnut, mitä ympärillään tapahtui.

Mitä…? Mitä täällä tapahtuu? hän kysyi.

Mitä sinä muistat? Marial kysyi takaisin. Legolaskin tuli hänen vierelleen.

Lähdin etsimään Frodoa ja keräsin samalla puita nuotioon. Löysin hobitin ja… Voi Luoja! Minä…, Boromir vastasi kauhistuen muistojaan.

Frodo on kunnossa. Et ehtinyt satuttaa häntä, Marial sanoi suoraan.

Meidän täytyy mennä. Aragorn on vaikeuksissa, hän sanoi yhtäkkiä ja lähti juoksemaan.

Pystytkö liikkumaan? Legolas kysyi Boromirilta.

Pystyn. Mene vain, mies vastasi.

Oletko varma? Sait melkoisen iskun…

Olen varma! Mene! Boromir vastasi ärtyneenä. Legolas nyökkäsi ja lähti Marialin perään. Marial oli jo ehtinyt Aragornin luo ja tappoi örkkejä hänen ympäriltään. Hän tajusi Aragornin yrittävän päästä auttamaan Frodoa mutta nyt hänellä ei ollut siihen mahdollisuutta. Örkit olivat hänen ympärillään. Samassa Legolas ja Gimli saapuivat paikalle. Haltia ampui nuoliaan tappavan tarkasti osuen joka kerta.

Aragorn! Mene! Legolas huusi. Aragorn katsoi haltiaa ja lähti sitten Frodoa kohti. Marial, Legolas ja Gimli jäivät taistelemaan örkkejä vastaan. Örkit kuitenkin liikkuivat vastustamattomalla voimalla eteenpäin ja osa niistä pääsi Aragornin perään.

Jääkää tänne. Minä lähden niiden perään, Marial sanoi ja juoksi örkkien perään kaataen niitä sapeleillaan. Ne olivat jo kuitenkin päässeet Aragornin luo, joka taisteli niitä vastaan yksinään. Marial tuli Aragornin selustaan ja kääntyi kohtaamaan hyökkäävät örkit. He taistelivat turvaten toistensa selustan.

Oletko kunnossa? Marial kysyi.

Olen, Aragorn vastasi lyhyesti. Legolas ja Gimlikin tulivat jo paikalle ja liittyivät taisteluun.

Entä sinä? Aragorn kysyi.

Aina, Marial vastasi hymähtäen hieman. Samassa örkit tekivät rynnäkön heitä kohti ja he joutuivat erilleen. Yksi Uruk-haista sai Aragornin suurta pylvästä vasten Aragornin yrittäessä hakata sitä päähän. Örkki kuitenkin piti hänen kurkustaan kiinni vaikeuttaen hänen hengitystään. Legolas huomasi onneksi tilanteen ja ampui örkin. Samassa metsästä alempaa kuului kumea ääni.

Gondorin torvi, Legolas sanoi tunnistaen äänen. Aragorn oli kuitenkin jo liikkeessä ja juoksi ääntä kohti. Marial tuli hänen perässään.

Boromir taisteli urheasti hänen ympärillään vellovia örkkejä vastaan, mutta liika on aina liikaa. Hän ei loistavasta taistelustaan huolimatta pystynyt pitämään örkkejä kauempana. Yhtäkkiä hän sai rintaansa suuren nuolen ja lyyhistyi polvensa varaan huudahtaen. Pippin ja Merri katsoivat tilannetta kauhuissaan ja ryntäsivät sitten miehen avuksi. Heidät kuitenkin kannettiin pois. Boromir ei aikonut sallia hobittien viemistä ja nousi jaloilleen tappaen örkkejä yhä. Toinen ja kolmaskin nuoli iskeytyi hänen keskivartaloonsa. Hän putosi polvilleen maahan ja katsoi suuren Uruk-hain kävelevän hitaasti eteensä. Örkkijohtaja asetti uuden nuolen jouselle ja veti jousen ääriasentoonsa virnistäen. Nuoli irtosi jousesta mutta ei saavuttanut kohdettaan, sillä viime hetkellä Aragorn ehti taklata örkin omalla kehollaan pois Boromirin edestä. Örkki toipui nopeasti ja valmistautui taisteluun Aragornia vastaan. Marialkin tuli paikalle ja aikoi auttaa Aragornia.

Auta Boromiria! Aragorn kuitenkin huusi hänelle. Marial pysähtyi hetkeksi mutta meni sitten Boromirin luo, joka oli selällään maassa. Nuolet olivat yhä kiinni hänen kehossaan.

Yritä kestää. Kuuletko? Minä otan nämä nuolet irti, Marial sanoi ja otti kiinni yhdestä nuolesta. Boromirin käsi kuitenkin nousi estämään häntä.

Älä. Minun aikani… on jo tullut, mies sanoi. Marial katsoi häntä tarkkaan.

Ne veivät pikkuiset, ne… veivät hobittit…, Boromir sanoi.

Minä pystyn ehkä parantamaan sinut, hän sanoi. Boromir vain nyökkäsi ja Marial alkoi katsoa hänen haavojaan. Yksi nuolista meni kuitenkin hänen sydämensä vierestä. Jos hän repäisisi nuolen irti, osa sydämestä lähtisi sen mukana. Sitä edes hän ei voisi korjata. Hän katsoi Boromiria silmiin ja mies tajusi heti, ettei toivoa ollut. Hän virnisti tuskallisesti.

Niin minä ajattelinkin, hän sanoi.

Olen pahoillani, Marial sanoi.

Älä ole. Minä olen… ollut täysi idiootti sinua kohtaan…, Boromir sanoi.

Niin olet, mutta en olisi silti toivonut sinulle tätä, Marial sanoi. Hän katsoi sitten Aragornia, joka taisteli yhä örkkijohtajaa vastaan. Hän siirtyi Boromirin taakse istuen jalkojensa päälle ja nostaen miehen ylävartalon jalkojensa päälle.

Mitä sinä teet? Boromir kysyi.

Minä pystyn vain poistamaan kipusi ja pitämään sinut hengissä jonkin aikaa, jos siis haluat, Marial vastasi.

Haluan… haluan vielä puhua Aragornin kanssa, Boromir sanoi. Marial nyökkäsi ja laittoi kätensä miehen pään molemmille puolille. Boromir tunsi heti, kuinka kipu hävisi kokonaan. Marial katsoi Aragornia, joka valmistautui juuri ohjaamaan miekallaan örkin heittämän terän sivuun. Marial toivoi, että Aragorn onnistuisi, sillä hän ei itse voinut puuttua asiaan. Aragorn onnistui ja taisteli itsensä miekalla voittoon katkaisten Uruk-hain kaulan. Hän tuli sitten Boromirin ja Marialin luo laskeutuen maahan. Hän katsoi Marialia, joka pudisti päätään vastaukseksi äänettömään kysymykseen.

_-Hänellä ei ole kipuja. Voin pitää hänet hengissä jonkin aikaa, mutta heti kun päästän irti…_, Marial sanoi. Aragorn nyökkäsi ja katsoi taas Boromiria surullisena.

Ne veivät pikkuiset…, Boromir sanoi.

Me löydämme heidät, Aragorn sanoi rauhoittaen miestä.

Minä olisin seurannut sinua Mordorin tuliseen helvettiin veljeni… johtajani… kuninkaani, Boromir sanoi laittaen oikean kätensä sydämelleen. Aragorn nyökkäsi liikuttuneena.

Mene rauhassa, hän kuiskasi ja katsoi, kuinka Boromirin silmät lasittuivat. Hän kumartui miehen ylle ja suuteli hänen otsaansa. Hän näki Marialin irroittavan otteensa Boromirin päästä ja sulkevan hänen silmänsä toisella kädellään. Legolas ja Gimli saapuivat juuri paikalle todistamaan Gondorin miehen kuolemaa. Aragorn nousi ylös ja katsoi taivaalle kyyneleiden pyrkiessä esiin.

Olen pahoillani, Marial sanoi hiljaa. Aragorn nyökkäsi ja katsoi Noitaprinsessaa silmiin.

Niin minäkin, hän vastasi. Hän tiesi, ettei Marial ollut pitänyt miehestä, muttei silti ollut toivonut tällaista kohtaloa hänen kohdalleen. Legolas tuli hiljaa heidän luokseen. Sanoja ei tarvittu.

Meidän täytyy pelastaa hobittit. Mutta ensin, Boromir ansaitsee viimeisen matkansa, Aragorn sanoi ja kumartui ottamaan kiinni Boromirin yläruumiista. Legolas otti kiinni hänen jaloistaan ja he lähtivät kantamaan häntä veneitä kohti. He asettivat Boromirin ruumiin keskelle venettä ja asettivat hänen miekkansa hänen käteensä hänen rintansa päälle. He laittoivat veneeseen mukaan myös hänen tappamiensa örkkien aseet ja päästivät sitten veneen menemään virran mukana. Virta nappasi veneen nopeasti ja pian se syöksyi Raurosin kuohuviin putouksiin. Aragorn, Legolas, Marial ja Gimli katsoivat hetken veneen perään. Sitten Legolas meni toiselle veneelle ja alkoi työntää sitä veteen.

Kiirehtikää. Frodo ja Sam ovat jo toisella rannalla, hän sanoi mutta kukaan ei seurannut häntä. Hän kääntyi katsomaan kumppaneitaan. Hän katsoi Aragornia ja suoristautui sitten.

Et aio seurata heitä, hän totesi. Aragorn katsoi vastarannalle.

Frodon kohtalo ei ole enää meidän käsissämme, hän vastasi. Legolas käveli muiden luo pää painuksissa ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan vielä virran yli.

Sormuksen Saattue on siis epäonnistunut, Gimli sanoi apeana. Aragorn katsoi häntä ja laittoi kätensä hänen olalleen.

Ei, jos pysymme yhdessä, hän sanoi. Kaikki katsoivat häntä. Aragorn laittoi toisen kätensä Legolasin olalle.

Saattue on tehnyt tehtävänsä, mutta me jäljellä olevat emme jätä Merriä ja Pippiniä kidutettavaksi ja tapettavaksi. Niin kauan kuin minussa henki pihisee, jahtaan Uruk-haita, joka vei heidät, Aragorn sanoi silmät palaen. Legolas ja Gimli nyökkäsivät hänelle uudelleen rohkaistuina. Aragorn kääntyi katsomaan Marialia.

Entä sinä? Oletko yhä mukanamme? hän kysyi. Marial katsoi häntä silmiin.

Pitähäähän jonkun pitää huolta teistä nuorista, Marial vastasi naurahtaen. Hän vakavoitui sitten.

Sotilaani vartioivat Frodon ja Samin kulkua Mustalle portille asti. Sen jälkeen he ovat omillaan, hän jatkoi. Aragorn nyökkäsi.

Lähdetään sitten, hän sanoi ja kääntyi lähtien juoksemaan rinnettä ylöspäin. Muut seurasivat aivan hänen kannoillaan.

He taivalsivat nopeaa tahtia Uruk-hai-lauman perässä yrittäen pelastaa hobittiystävänsä varmalta tuholta. Yhtäkkiä Marial tunsi Mustien Noitien olevan heidän lähellään ja otti heihin yhteyttä.

**-Mitä teette täällä?** hän kysyi mielensä avulla.

**-Teidän ylhäisyytenne. Olemme seuranneet Sarumanin kätyreitä jo pidemmän aikaa. He suunnittelevat jotain**, tuli vastaus.

**-He ovat siis lähistöllä**, Marial totesi.

**-Kyllä. He ovat aivan teidän lähellänne. Te kohtaatte heidät pian, sillä vaikuttaa siltä, että heidän tarkoituksensa on kohdata teidät. Heissä on jotain outoa, en tiedä mitä se on**, Noita sanoi.

**Mitä rotua he ovat?** Marial kysyi.

**-Ihmisiä**

**-Kuinka monta heitä on?** Marial kysyi.

**24. Kaikki aseistettuja kaulaan asti**, Noita vastasi.

**-Kiitos. Pysykää lähistöllä** Marial käski.

**-Teidän Ylhäisyytenne** Noita vastasi kunnioittavasti. Marial mietti. Hän oli tuntenut pahuuden läsnäolon jo jonkin aikaa ja tiesi sen nyt olevan Saruman. Mitä outoa Sarumanin kätyreissä voisi olla? Hän juoksi nopeasti Aragornin vierelle.

Edessämme tulee olemaan vihollisia, hän sanoi. Aragorn pysähtyi ja katsoi naista.

Uruk-Hai? hän kysyi. Marial pudisti päätään.

Sarumanille kumartavia ihmisiä, hän korjasi.

Mistä tiedät? Aragorn kysyi mutta katui heti tyhmyyttään.

Älä edes vastaa. Mitä he aikovat? hän kysyi.

En tiedä, Marial vastasi. Aragorn katsoi häntä tarkkaan.

Menemme siis ottamaan selvää, hän sanoi ja lähti taas juoksemaan. Marial juoksi myös mutta ajatteli samalla kuumeisesti. Mitä vihollinen aikoi? Vähän matkan päässä Legolas pysähtyi ja viittasi kaikkia lähestymään hiljaa ja matalana. He tekivät niin ja tulivat Legolasin vierelle. Siellä heitä odotti kauhea näky. Aukealla heidän edessään oli parikymmentä ihmistä ja heidän vankinaan Arwen, Elrondin tytär ja Aragornin rakastettu. Marial kuitenkin aisti tilanteessa jotain outoa. Hän oli nähnyt Arwenin, vaikkeivat he ylimpiä ystävyksiä olleetkaan. Jotain oli pielessä pahemman kerran. Aragorn oli jo menossa raivoissaan kohti aukiota, kun Marial otti hänestä kiinni pysäyttäen miehen vain vaivoin. Aragorn kääntyi häntä kohti ja Marial näki niissä selvästi vihan, huolen ja rakkauden.

Älä mene. Tämä ei tunnu oikealta, Marial sanoi.

Ei tosiaan tunnu. Arwen on tuolla Sarumanin palvelijoiden vankina. Se tässä on pielessä, Aragorn sanoi kiristellen hampaitaan.

Jokin muukin on pielessä. Älä mene vielä. Minä pyydän, luota minuun. Minä tiedän tunteesi Arwenia kohtaan enkä halua hänelle mitään pahaa. Mutta minulla on paha aavistus… Luota minuun, Marial sanoi. Aragorn katsoi häntä tarkkaan ja käänsi sitten katseensa aukiolle Arweniin. Hän katsoi vielä Marialia.

Hyvä on. Minä luotan sinuun. Mutta heti jos ne tekevät jotain…

He eivät ehdi tehdä mitään, kun minä olen jo heidän kimpussaan, Marial sanoi. Aragorn nyökkäsi ja laskeutui takaisin alas. Marial katsoi tilannetta edessään. Hän tarkkaili heidän jokaista liikettään, erityisesti Arwenia. Jokin oli pielessä. Miten Arwen olisi voitu saada tänne asti hänen tietämättään siitä? Hän otti yhteyttä Noitiin lähellä Rivendelliä.

**-Prinsessa Marial tässä. Mitä siellä oikein tapahtuu?** hän kysyi.

**-Ylhäisyys. En tiedä, mitä tarkoitatte** tuli hämmentynyt vastaus.

**-Minä olen lähellä Rohania ja katson juuri edessäni Elrondin tytärtä Arwenia, joka istuu sieppaajiensa keskellä. Joten kysyn vielä. Mitä siellä tapahtuu**? Marial kysyi ärtyneenä.

**-Olen pahoillani, en ymmärrä, mistä puhutte. Arwen Undomiel on turvallisesti Rivendellissä. Takaan sen hengelläni. Kaikki on kunnossa** tuli yhä hämmentynyt vastaus.

**-Hyvä on. Kiitos** Marial sanoi kummissaan. Arwen oli siis turvassa. Niinpä… Sitten se valkeni hänelle. Saruman yritti saada heidät kiinni käyttämällä Arwenia! Heidän edessään oleva hahmo ei todella ollut Aragornin rakastama haltianeito vaan joku muu!

Aragorn, tämä saattaa kuulostaa oudolta mutta… Edessäsi näkyvä Arwen ei ole oikea, Marial sanoi. Aragorn katsoi häntä.

Mitä sinä oikein puhut? Hän on tuolla. Minä näen hänet aivan selvästi, mies sanoi.

Minä tiedän, niin näen minäkin. Mutta minä sanon sinulle, hän ei ole sama Arwen, jonka tunnet ja jota rakastat. Saruman yrittää saada meidät kiinni ja käyttää rakkauttasi Arweniin hyväkseen, Marial sanoi. Myös Legolas katsoi häntä ihmeissään.

Neito, jonka näemme edessämme, onkin siis vain hämäystä? Hän ei todella ole Arwen? haltia kysyi. Marial nyökkäsi.

Etkö sinä tunne sitä? hän kysyi haltialta.

Miten voit olla varma? Aragorn kysyi. Marial puri huultaan. Hän ei saisi kertoa miehelle Noidista joka puolella Keski-Maata raportoimassa hänelle tapahtumista ja pitämässä huolta rauhan säilymisestä. Kuitenkin Aragornin piti saada jonkinlainen varmistus asialle. Hän ei saattaisi tyytyä Marialin sanaan tällä kertaa. Kyse oli kuitenkin naisesta, jota hän rakasti enemmän kuin elämää.

Miten voit olla varma? Aragorn kysyi voimakkaammin.

Sinun täytyy vain luottaa minuun. En voi kertoa enempää. Luota minuun, Marial sanoi tietäen, ettei se riittäisi.

Miten voit olla varma, että nainen, jonka näen edessäni, ei ole Arwen! Aragorn jylisi ja Marial toivoi, etteivät viholliset olisi kuulleet häntä. Aragorn oli aina luottanut Marialiin eikä epäillyt hänen sanaansa nytkään. Mutta hän näki Arwenin aivan selvästi edessään. Hänen piti saada tietää, miksi Marial oli niin varma väitteessään.

Kuulitko sinä? Miten voit olla varma! Aragorn kysyi ja tarttui kaikkien hämmästykseksi Marialiin kiinni ravistellen häntä hieman.

Aragorn! Legolas huudahti hiljaa yllättyneenä ystävänsä toimista. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Aragornin käsittelevän naista siten. Marial järkyttyi syvästi. Aragorn ei ollut ikinä käynyt häneen käsiksi. Hän kuitenkin toipui äkkiä ja ennen kuin Legolas ehti tilanteeseen hän irtautui miehen otteesta painaen hänet vatsalleen maahan ja taivuttaen hänen kätensä hänen taakseen. Marial istui Aragornin päällä estäen hänen liikkumisensa ennen kuin Legolaskaan ehti tajuta mitään. Marial painautui Aragornin selkää vasten puhuen lähellä hänen korvaansa.

Älä koskaan enää käy minuun käsiksi! Sinä olet hyvä ystäväni ja ymmärrän, miksi haluat tietää varmuuteni asiassa, mutta älä enää koskaan tee noin! Marial sihisi miehelle. Aragorn oli yhtä järkyttynyt teostaan kuin kaikki muutkin, ehkä hieman enemmänkin. Hän ei koskaan ollut ravistellut naista, ei koskaan. Marial nousi pois hänen päältään mutta hän jäi vielä makaamaan maahan.

Anteeksi… En tiedä, mikä minuun meni… Olen pahoillani, hän sanoi ja nousi sitten hitaasti istumaan.

Sinä rakastat Arwenia ja tämä tilanne on sinulle todella vaikea. Minä ymmärrän kyllä, Marial sanoi.

En silti olisi saanut…

Anna sen jo olla. Tule hieman sivummalle, Marial sanoi ja käveli hieman kauemmaksi muista. Aragorn nousi ylös ja seurasi naista. Marial pysähtyi vähän matkan päähän ja odotti miehen tulevan eteensä. Hän loi sitten suojamuurin heidän ympärilleen, jottei edes Legolas olisi kuullut, mitä he puhuivat. Aragorn katsoi naista silmiin.

Ymmärrän, jos et koskaan voi antaa minulle anteeksi…

Lopeta jo. Sellaista sattuu. Minä ymmärrän kyllä, Marial sanoi. Aragorn katsoi häntä tarkkaan.

Tuollaista ei vain satu. En olisi saanut tehdä sitä sinulle eikä sinun pitäisi ymmärtää minua. Sinun pitäisi vähintäänkin…

Aragorn, lopeta! Kaikki on kunnossa. Minä en ole vihainen sinulle. Saat anteeksi. Kaikki on hyvin, Marial keskeytti hänet. Aragorn katsoi häntä edelleen tietämättä mitä sanoa. Miten Marial pystyi kuittaamaan hänen tekonsa vain olankohautuksella?

Minä tiesin, että sinä haluaisit jotain muutakin kuin sanani siitä, miksi olen niin varma, ettei näkemämme nainen ole todella Arwen. Mutta tiesin myös, etten voisi kertoa syytä varmuuteeni vaarantamatta Mustien Noitien turvallisuutta. Mitä minä nyt sinulle kerron, täytyy pysyä meidän välisenämme. Sinä et saa koskaan kertoa sitä kenellekään. Ymmärrätkö? Et kenellekään. Etkä saa kertoa muille Mustille Noidille tiedostasi, Marial sanoi. Aragorn nyökkäsi. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten Maria saattoi yhä luottaa häneen niin paljon, että kertoi Noitien salaisuuksia hänelle.

Mustat Noidat kommunikoivat telepaattisesti toistensa kanssa. Se sinä tiedät. Mutta et vielä tiennyt, että minulla on Noitia ympäri Keski-Maata. He ottavat minuun yhteyttä tietyin väliajoin raportoiden tilannetta. He pitävät yllä rauhaa ja suojelevat muita. Jos he eivät selviä tilanteesta yksin, he ottavat minuun yhteyttä, Marial kertoi. Aragorn vain tuijotti häntä.

Kun näimme Arwenin tuolla, otin heti yhteyttä Noitiin Rivendellin lähellä. He kertoivat, että Arwen oli yhä turvassa kotonaan. Arwen on Rivendellissä, Aragorn. Siksi minä olen niin varma, että Arwen, jonka näemme tuolla, ei ole oikea, Marial jatkoi.

Ei voi olla totta… Miten se on mahdollista? Aragorn kysyi.

En tiedä. Mutta olen varma. Oikea Arwen on turvassa kotonaan, ei silmiemme edessä. Saruman yrittää saada meidät kiinni ja käyttää sinun tunteitasi Arweniin aseenaan. Et saa antaa hänen hämätä itseäsi, Marial sanoi. Aragorn nyökkäsi ja samassa Marial kuuli Legolasin kutsuvan heitä. Hän laski suojamuurin ja käveli Aragornin seuratessa takaisin Legolasin ja Gimlin luo.

Mitä nyt? Marial kysyi. Legolas vain nyökkäsi kohti heidän vahtimiaan ihmisiä. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan tilannetta ja vetäisivät nopeasti henkeä. Ihmiset seisoivat polvistuneen "Arwenin" ympärillä ja yksi heistä piti miekkaansa korkealla päänsä yllä aikoen sivaltaa hänen päänsä irti. Ihmiset olivat siis huomanneet heidän läsnäolonsa ja yrittivät saada heidät hyökkäämään.

Aragorn! Auta! "Arwen" huusi epätoivoisena.

Oletko aivan varma Marial? Aragorn kysyi melkein täristen.

Olen. Hän ei ole Arwen, Marial vastasi pitäen varmuuden vuoksi kiinni miehen käsivarresta. Samassa miekka laskeutui ja "Arwenin" pää tippui vierien jonkin matkaa. Ruumis ja pää pysyivät kuitenkin yhä Arwenin naköisinä.

Jos se ei ollut Arwen, miksi se näyttää yhäkin häneltä? Eikö sen pitäisi saada oma muotonsa takaisin? Legolas kysyi. Aragorn oli huomannut saman ja oli jo lähdössä tappamaan kaikki, kun Marial astui hänen eteensä. Hän ei pystyisi pidättelemään fyysisillä voimillaan miestä kovinkaan pitkään eikä mielellään olisi käyttänyt henkisiä voimiaan häneen.

Aragorn, usko minua. Se ei ole Arwen! En tiedä, miksi se näyttää yhä häneltä, mutta se ei ole hän. Teidän silmänne valehtelevat. Se ei ole Arwen. Luota minuun, Marial sanoi.

Minä luotan sinuun, Aragorn sanoi.

Sano se, Marial käski. Aragorn veti henkeä.

Se ei ole Arwen, hän sanoi ja samassa ruumis muutti muotoaan ihmismieheksi. Kaikki huokaisivat helpotuksesta mutta tunne oli lyhytkestoinen, kun ihmiset yhtäkkiä ryntäsivät heitä päin hyökäten.

Meidän täytyy jatkaa matkaa. Tästä taistelusta voi tulla pitkä. Hobiteilla ei ehkä ole niin kauaa, Marial sanoi.

Ne hyökkäävät. Emme voi enää paetakaan. Meidän täytyy taistella, Aragorn sanoi.

Jätä se minun huolekseni. Mennään, Marial sanoi. Ihmiset olivat enää sadan metrin päässä. Samassa heidän sivuiltaan ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä kymmenen mustiin pukeutunutta ratsastajaa, jotka kävivät ihmisten kimppuun.

Mustia Noitia. Mutta miten se voi olla mahdollista? Legolas kysyi. Marial vain kohautti olkiaan.

Mennään nyt. Merri ja Pippin tarvitsevat meitä enemmän, hän sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kohti heidän alkuperäistä suuntaansa. Muut seurasivat häntä hiljaa ja pian he jo juoksivat etsiessään merkkejä hobiteista. Seuraava este tuli eteen kuitenkin äkkiä.

Ratsastajat piirittivät heidät nopeasti ja sisemmässä ringissä olevat osoittivat terävät keihäänsä heitä kohti. He eivät kuitenkaan vetäneet aseitaan esiin. Rohirrimin johtaja ohjasi hevosensa heidän eteensä.

Ketä olette ja mitä teette Rohanissa? mies kysyi matalalla ja voimakkaalla äänellä.

Jahtaamme örkkilaumaa, joka vei ystävämme, Aragorn vastasi. Johtajan katse kiersi heissä ja hänen katseensa pysähtyi sitten Marialiin, jolla oli huppu päässään.

Otatteko huppunne alas? hän käski. Marial teki niin paljastaen kasvonsa.

Rikkokaa saartorengas ja laskekaa aseenne! johtaja käski miehiään, jotka tottelivat heti. Hän laskeutui ratsailta ottaen kypäränsä pois päästään ja käveli Marialin eteen hymyillen.

Sinuakin näkee, hän sanoi. Marial hymyili.

Pitäähän sitä välillä käydä, hän sanoi. Eomer tuhahti ja suuteli sitten häntä laittaen toisen kätensä naisen kaulalle. Marial vastasi suudelmaan. Legolas ja Gimli olivat aivan hämillään. Musta Noita ja ihmismies?

Olen Eomer Eomundin poika, Riddemarkin kolmas marssalkka. Olette Marialin kanssa, joten uskon, että olette hyvällä asialla. Haluan kuitenkin tietää, ketä olette, mies sanoi sitten.

Minä olen Aragorn Arathornin poika ja tässä ovat ystäväni Legolas Synkmetsästä ja Gimli Gloinin poika. Marialin jo tunnetkin. Olemme kuningas Theodenin ystäviä, Aragorn sanoi hymyillen. Eomer hymyili hetken mutta vakavoitui sitten.

Kuningas ei enää erota ystävää vihollisesta, hän sanoi.

Sanoit, että jahtaatte örkkilaumaa. Me tapoimme lauman suuria örkkejä päivä sitten. Emme nähneet ystäviänne niiden joukossa, Eomer jatkoi.

He ovat hobitteja, vain lapsia teidän silmissänne, Gimli sanoi.

Olen pahoillani. Me tapoimme kaiken, mikä liikkui. Emme nähneet heitä, Eomer sanoi. Kaikki huokaisivat syvään.

Missä ruumiit ovat? Aragorn kysyi.

Tuolla, mistä nousee yhä sankka musta savu. Me kokosimme örkit yhteen ja sytytimme ne palamaan. En usko, että löydätte ystäviänne, Eomer vastasi.

Yritämme kuitenkin, Aragorn sanoi. Eomer vihelsi ja kaksi hevosta tuli hänen luokseen.

Voin antaa teille vain kaksi ratsua, enempään en pysty. Pyydän kuitenkin, että tuotte ne takaisin Edorakseen, hän sanoi.

Kiitos. Me tuomme ne takaisin mahdollisimman pian, Aragorn sanoi. Eomer nyökkäsi ja kääntyi Marialia päin. Legolas, Aragorn ja Gimli nousivat jo ratsuille ja menivät hieman kauemmaksi.

Minä tulen heidän mukanaan takaisin, Marial sanoi.

En minä sitä epäillytkään, Eomer sanoi.

Kuulin Theodredin kuolemasta. Olen pahoillani. Se oli varmasti kova pala, Marial sanoi surullisesti. Eomer oli ollut läheinen serkkunsa kanssa. Eomer laski katseensa.

Hänen löytämisensä oli lähinnä vaikeinta. Hänet oli niin pahasti silvottu, ennen kuin ehdimme paikalle. Hänen kuolemansa oli lähinnä helpotus, niin hänelle kuin meillekin. Mitään ei ollut enää tehtävissä, hän sanoi.

Anteeksi, etten ollut täällä silloin. Minulla oli ongelmia kotona… Vaikka eihän se mikään selitys ole, Marial sanoi. Eomer katsoi häntä.

Älä turhaan pyytele anteeksi. En usko, että sinäkään olisit voinut tehdä mitään, mies sanoi.

En ehkä Theodredille mutta olisin voinut olla täällä sinun tukenasi, Marial vastasi.

Angmarista Rohaniin on pitkä matka. En minä voi olettaa sinun tulevan tänne aina, kun minulla on vaikeaa. Enkä minäkään ole aina ollut paikalla, kun sinä olisit tarvinnut minua, Eomer sanoi.

Sinun pitäisi varmaan mennä, hän sanoi sitten katsahtaen Saattueeseen päin. Marial nyökkäsi hymyillen. He suutelivat.

Minä rakastan sinua, Eomer sanoi.

Minäkin rakastan sinua, Marial vastasi.

Ole varovainen, Eomer sanoi. Marial hymyili. Vaikka hän oli Mustien Noitien prinsessa ja oli kyllä enemmän kuin kykenevä huolehtimaan itsestään, mies oli aina huolissaan hänen hyvinvoinnistaan.

Aina, Marial vastasi. Hän käveli sitten Aragornin ratsun viereen ja heilautti itsensä miehen taakse Aragornin tarjoamaa kättä käyttäen. He ratsastivat Eomerin osoittamalle paikalle, mistä musta savu ja sanoinkuvaamaton löyhkä eivät olleet poistuneet.

Jos hobitit ovat tuolla, emme me heitä löydä, Gimli sanoi laskeutuessaan ratsailta. Örkkiruumiit oli todella koottu kasoihin ja sytytetty palamaan. Muutkin laskeutuivat hevostensa selästä. Aragorn heittäytyi polvilleen kasojen eteen.

Heidät on menetetty. Olen taas epäonnistunut, hän sanoi painaen päänsä alas. Marial tuli hänen taakseen ja laittoi kätensä hänen olalleen.

Et voi syyttää itseäsi. Sitä paitsi, he saattavat olla vielä hyvinkin elossa, Marial sanoi. Aragorn nousi ylös ja katsoi naista.

Tiedätkö sinä, missä he ovat? hän kysyi. Marial huokaisi syvään.

Heidät nähtiin viimeksi menevän Fangorniin. Sotilaani ampuivat heidän perässään meneviä örkkejä mutta Fangorniin he eivät uskaltautuneet. Eomerin miehet tulivat melko pian sen jälkeen, hän vastasi.

Miksi et kertonut tätä heti? Aragorn kysyi.

En voi kertoa sinulle aina kaikkea. Sinä tiedät sen, Marial vastasi. Aragorn huokaisi syvään.

Me menemme siis Fangorniin. Heti huomenaamuna, hän sanoi.

Te menette. Minä en astu jalallanikaan siihen metsään, Marial sanoi.

Miksi et? Legolas kysyi ihmeissään.

Se ei pidä rodustani. Olen saanut kokea sen henkilökohtaisesti, Marial vastasi.

En ymmärrä. Fangorn on kyllä saanut kokea kovia mutta olen kuullut sen vihaavan vain örkkejä. Mikä syy sillä on vihata Mustia Noitia? Legolas kysyi.

Legolas, rotuni on saanut nimensä hyvästä syystä. Minun, kuten muidenkin omieni, sielu on musta. Sysimusta. Fangorn vihaa kaikkea pahuutta, Marial vastasi.

Mutta sinä et ole paha, Legolas sanoi.

Voi olla, mutta sieluni on silti musta. Älä erehdy luulemaan minua joksikin, mitä en ole. tämän ulkokuoren alla velloo sellaista pahuutta, mitä sinä et ole ikinä kohdannut. Se ei ikinä tule häviämään minusta eikä yhdestäkään Mustasta Noidasta. Se on perintömme muinaisilta Noidilta, Marial sanoi.

En usko tuota, Legolas sanoi.

Minunkin oli vaikeaa uskoa sitä. Tuntemani Marial on oikeudenmukainen, Keski-Maata rakastava nainen, joka puolustaa hyvyyttä viimeiseen asti, Aragorn sanoi.

Puolustan sitä, minkä katson olevan oikein. Se ei aina ole hyvyyttä, millaisena sinä ymmärrät sen. En voi kuitenkaan muuttaa perintöäni. Se kulkee minussa aina, Marial sanoi.

Saanko nähdä sen? Legolas kysyi yhtäkkiä. Marial katsoi haltiaa ihmeissään.

Mitä? hän kysyi.

Sinun todellisen luontosi. Saanko nähdä sen? Legolas toisti. Marial tiesi, että haltiat pystyivät katsomaan elävien olentojen sisimpään. Siksi hän olikin pitänyt henkiset muurinsa koko matkan ajan estämässä Legolasta tutkimasta häntä tarkemmin.

Miksi haluaisit tehdä sen? Marial kysyi.

Haluan nähdä sen pimeyden, josta sinä puhut. En voi uskoa kertomaasi, ellen tunne sitä itse, Legolas vastasi.

En näe siinä mitään järkeä. Sinä pelkäisit minua siitä lähtien eikä se ole toivottavaa tehtäväämme ajatellen, Marial sanoi.

Tietääkö Eomer mustasta sielustasi? Legolas kysyi ja Marial säpsähti yllättyneenä.

Eiköhän se ole hieman henkilökohtaista? Marial sanoi. Legolas vain katsoi häntä odottaen vastausta.

Minä en suostu siihen ja sillä selvä, Marial sanoi.

Sitten en usko sinua, Legolas sanoi. Marial naurahti.

Älä usko. Minulle se on aivan sama. En näe syytä, miksi minun pitäisi todistella puheitani sinulle. Jos et usko minua, et usko minua. Minun mielenrauhani ei siitä järky, hän sanoi ja kääntyi Aragornia päin.

Minä valvon tämän yön. Nukkukaa rauhassa, hän sanoi ja käveli pois.

_-Hyvin tehty_, Aragorn sanoi sarkastisesti. Legolas huokaisi.

_-Oletko sinä tuntenut hänen sisimpänsä?_ hän kysyi.

_-Olen. Usko minua, hän puhuu totta. Hänen sielunsa on mustempi kuin voisit ikinä kuvitella. Marial ei kuitenkaan paljasta itseään helposti muille. Mutta olen melko varma, että Eomer on sen saanut tuntea. Marial todella rakastaa häntä. En usko, että Marial antaisi hänen rakastaa itseään ilman että Eomer todella tietää, millainen hän on_, Aragorn vastasi.

_-Mutta Eomer on silminnähden rakastunut Marialiin. Jos hän todella tietää Marialin todellisen luonnon, miksi hän on yhä hänen kanssaan?_ Legolas kysyi. Aragorn katsoi haltiaa tarkkaan.

_-Niin olen minäkin ja Marial on minun hyvä ystäväni, olemme olleet läheisiä jo nuoruudestani lähtien. Hänen sielunsa saattaa olla musta mutta hän on silti meidän puolellamme. Marial on oikeudenmukainen, aito ja lojaali. Eomer näkee varmasti saman hänessä ja enemmänkin_, hän vastasi matalasti. Haltia tajusi loukanneensa Aragornia.

_-Anteeksi, en tarkoittanut loukata sinua. Olen ymmärtänyt, että välillänne on syvää ystävyyttä ja kunnioitusta. Marial on kaikkea, mitä sanoit hänen olevan. Olen puhunut hänen kanssaan ja teot puhuvat omaa kieltään. Mutta sinun täytyy kuitenkin ymmärtää minun epäröintini luottaa häneen. Haltiat ovat tottuneet vihaamaan kaikkea, millä on musta sielu. Me olemme tottuneet vihaamaan Mustia Noitia. Lisäksi isäni on kaikkien Mustien Noitien vihan kohteena, hän tappoi Noitien kuninkaallisen. Minä en hyväksy hänen tekoaan mutta asemani ei silti ole helppo_, Legolas sanoi.

_-Luulin, että Marial teki asian jo selväksi. Hän ei kanna kaunaa sinua kohtaan, vain Thrandúilia kohtaan. Marial ei vihaa sinua_, Aragorn sanoi.

_-Minä tiedän sen. Mutta hän on kuitenkin vannonut tappavansa isäni. Minä en voi sallia sen tapahtua, oli Marial miten hyvä ystäväni tahansa_, Legolas sanoi.

_-Hän ei tapa Thrandúilia, jos isäsi ei ensin tule hänen tielleen. Marial ei hyökkää Synkmetsään_, Aragorn sanoi.

_-Tiedän, hän ei halua uutta sotaa rotujemme välille. Isäni on kuitenkin… Sinä tiedät, millainen hän on. Hän tulee jossain vaiheessa kohtaamaan Marialin ja raivostuttamaan hänet niin pahasti, ettei kukaan pysty enää auttamaan häntä_, Legolas sanoi. Aragorn tiesi haltian olevan oikeassa. Thrandúil ja Marial tulisivat väistämättä kohtaamaan eikä tulos tulisi olemaan kaunista. Thrandúil tulisi kuolemaan ja uusi sota haltioiden ja Mustien Noitien välillä tulisi tuhoamaan haltiat. Lisäksi se tekisi paljon tuhoa Marialin ja Legolasin väleille.

_-Se on Thrandúilin ja Marialin välinen asia. Et voi puuttua siihen_, Aragorn sanoi.

_-Miten voisin olla puuttumatta? Antaisin Marialin tappaa isäni noin vain?_ Legolas kysyi.

_-Sinä et ymmärrä. Tämä on asia, jonka kanssa Marial on joutunut elämään jo tuhansia vuosia. Jos Thrandúil sattuu hänen tielleen, kukaan ei pysäytä häntä. Et sinä enkä minä_, Aragorn sanoi. Legolas katsoi häntä tarkkaan.

_-Tarkoitat siis, että isäni kohdatessaan Marial saattaa tappaa kaikki tielleen tulevat. Jopa sinut_, hän sanoi. Aragorn nyökytti päätään.

_-Hän on joutunut hillitsemään itsensä jo niin pitkään, etten usko, että hän antaa minkään tai kenenkään tulla tielleen. Suru ja raivo ajavat häntä eteenpäin. Hän ei pysähdy_, hän sanoi. Legolas kääntyi pois.

_-En voi uskoa, että hän tappaisi sinut päästäkseen isäni kimppuun. Olen tuntenut Marialin vasta vähän aikaa mutta silti en usko, että hän tekisi sellaista_, hän sanoi.

_-En minäkään. Mutta en myöskään haluaisi kokeilla onneani_, Aragorn vastasi.

_-Mitä tekisit jos isäni tulisi nyt tänne ja Marial näkisi hänet?_ Legolas kysyi kääntyen ihmismiestä päin. Aragorn katsoi haltiaa tarkkaan. He olivat olleet ystäviä jo kauan ja luottivat toisiinsa täysin. Mutta myös Marial oli hänelle rakas ystävä, jonka kanssa hän oli kokenut monet vaikeudet ja hyvät ajat.

_-Sinä laitat minut pahaan välikäteen. Sinä ja Marial olette molemmat hyviä ystäviäni, joihin luotan täysin. Ymmärrän Marialin raivon Thrandúilia kohtaan mutta samalla tiedän, että isäsi on sinulle erittäin rakas_, Aragorn sanoi.

_-En kysynyt, mitä ajattelet. Kysyin, mitä tekisit_, Legolas sanoi.

_-Legolas, älä pyydä minua valitsemaan sinun ja Marialin väliltä. Se on valinta, jota en voi tehdä_, Aragorn sanoi. Haltia katsoi häntä hetken ja kääntyi sitten pois.

_-Tiedän, että pyyntöni on sinulle vaikea, jopa mahdoton. Mutta tilanne saattaa tulla eteemme milloin vain. Haluaisin vain tietää, keneen pystyn silloin luottamaan_, hän sanoi.

_-En anna Marialin tappaa sinua, siinä pystyt luottamaan minuun täysin. En koskaan antaisi sen tapahtua. Mutta en voi vannoa, että menen Thrandúilin ja Marialin väliin_, Aragorn sanoi. Legolas kääntyi häntä kohti.

_-Hyvä on. En voi pyytää sinulta enempää. Levätään nyt. Huomenna on pitkä päivä_, hän sanoi. Aragorn nyökkäsi ja he asettuivat makuulle. Pimeydessä kaukana heistä seisoi Marial, joka oli kuullut kaiken eikä pystynyt peittämään suruaan. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan nähnyt tai tuntenut häntä suojamuurin sisältä.


End file.
